Fourthirty seven am
by gurjhime
Summary: 4:37 am. who would have thought you'd find your soulmate in the most silly cirsumtances? AU Shiznat with a few side relationships OOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: don't own Mai HiME or characters

**A/N **So, I watched the movie what happens in Vegas and had to do something based off of it for Shiznat. I hope you guys enjoy it! It was absolute fun to write :D

**Prologue**

Shizuru Fujino rubbed her sore cheek with a sigh. Was the slap really necessary?

That had hurt.

"Tomoe-chin –"

"Don't 'Tomoe-chin' me!" Tomoe yelled at her and stood up from the table while slamming her palms down to shake it.

Shizuru felt annoyed with the curious stares of other restaurant customers on her, but kept her gracefulness intact.

"God, Shizuru!" She said with a frown, "the wedding is _off_!"

And with that, Shizuru saw Tomoe drop her diamond engagement ring in a champagne glass and walk off with her angry countenance.

Shizuru sighed, put a hand to her forehead and looked at the abandoned ring in its fizzy glass.

Shit.

She gesture the waiter for the check and fished the diamond ring out of the glass so she could return the expensive thing, along with her own.

()()()()()

"What the hell!" Natsuki touched her sore cheek and rubbed it. That slap was totally uncalled for.

"Don't 'what the hell' me!" Nao growled out at her.

"What was that for?" Natsuki tried to think of all the reasons Nao would possibly slap her for.

What did she do?

"You've ignored me for the past ten minutes you dork! Did you listen to a fucking thing I said Kuga?"

Natsuki tried hard to think before she said, "you were talking?"

"Urgh!" Nao said in frustration and grabbed her hair, feeling the need to pull it out. "I don't know why the fuck I even fucking bother with you, you're a fucking moron!"

Natsuki frowned, "that's not very nice to say."

"Fuck!" Nao slapped her hand against her forehead and slumped down on the couch.

There was a moment of silence until Nao plastered a fake smile and said as calmly as she could muster to her, "Natsuki, as your best friend, I'm telling you that you're a _fucking_ moron for making Shiho fucking cry."

Natsuki frowned, "I didn't make Shiho cry... did I?"

Nao sighed.

"You made her cry you ass!"

"But..." Natsuki stuttered, "What did I do to make her cry?"

"The fuck if I know!" Nao pounded the couch and threw a pillow at Natsuki, "she really liked your stupid ass! And you could have had a chance with her! She's nice, smart, hot-"

"I thought she liked you."

Nao paused in her rant, "what?"

Natsuki went to her fridge and got out two Coronas.

"She told me she liked you, so whatever happened after last night, she was fine with me at the party."

Nao was like a deer in headlights as Natsuki popped the bottle caps and handed one to her.

"She likes me!" Nao got up and started grabbing her shoes and coat, "Fuck, I'm the fucking moron for once!"

Natsuki frowned at her friend and then shrugged, putting the unopened bottle back in the fridge when the front door was slammed.

She heard her home phone start ringing at that very moment and she ignored it, not in the mood for talking.

The machine voice ordered the caller to leave a message, and then she heard the tired voice of Mai Tokiha.

"Natsuki," the voice sounded guilty, "I just... I hope you're holding up okay...um... I think we should talk... sometime, you know." Natsuki started drinking her beer more ferociously at that voice and slammed it back on the counter.

"I'm really sorry..." Natsuki heard Mai sob before the line went dead.

()()()()()

"Another, please," Natsuki slurred to the bartender.

"Ara," the person next to her said with a slur as well, "me too."

The bartender nodded, grabbing two new shot glasses and filling them up before handing them to the two drunk females.

"You're really pretty," Shizuru said to Natsuki with a drunken version of her charming smile.

Natsuki blushed and then grinned, "you too."

Shizuru blushed as well.

"My fiancée left me," Shizuru made a cute pout.

"Whaaa?" Natsuki seemed surprised, "but you're so pretty."

Shizuru giggled, "Ara, she said I'm a 'workaholic' and don't care enough for her, and that she had someone else."

Natsuki made a frown, "My girlfriend, should I say _ex_-girlfriend, cheated on me with her –hic – ex."

"Ara," Shizuru put a hand on her shoulder, "you poor thing. Why would she cheat on you? You're so pretty."

Natsuki blushed again before she said, "do you like cheese?"

"Hai," Shizuru replied with a firm nod, "my favourite is mozzarella!"

()()()()()

Shizuru groaned, her head fucking hurt and her body was extremely sore.

She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it, since they burned from brightness.

Why was it so damn bright? She swore she closed the curtains in her room.

There was some breathing to her left, and Shizuru jumped when she heard a mumble.

She turned her body to find a curtain of soft dark blue hair splayed on pillows. She jumped up in shock then, looking frantically around.

A hotel room...She was naked...In bed...With someone else...Who had nice hair, but that was besides the point...

She brought her left hand to her head.

Then she noticed something different. There was... there was...

"Ugh," the body next to her groaned and pushed itself up. The unknown woman jumped out of the sheets and ran her gloriously sexy naked body to the joint bathroom with a hand to her mouth and stomach where Shizuru heard puking sounds.

Gross.

She looked back at her left hand and felt her stomach twist in dread.

No way. There was _no way_ –no _fucking_ way – she would... she would _ever_...

She shot her gaze to the table nearby and grabbed the paper that lay there, looking at it in absolute terror.

Mother of holy *&*^*!

It was true.

She got married to a total stranger.

And according to the paper, it was at four thirty seven that very morning.

The toilet flushed.

**Let me know what you guys think, I had the urge to write it, so I did :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** Be prepared for some OOC-ness, and I hope you enjoy :D This is the drunken events of thetwo that lead up to marriage

**Chapter 1**

"We were never serious," Shizuru slurred in explanation as she accepted some water shoved her way, "I cheated on her all the time, she obviously cheated on me too."

"Cheating is bad," Natsuki growled out, "my dad cheated on my mom, my girlfriend cheated on me, Nao used me to cheat on tests in high school, this bitch cheated against us in a game last season for money-"

"Ara," Shizuru stopped her new friend's drunken rambles, "you're cute."

Natsuki blushed.

"You blush a lot," Shizuru grinned.

Natsuki grinned, "That's because you're teasing me."

Shizuru giggled, "Did you know that I once had three girls at once?"

Natsuki gawked, "no way!"

"Yeah," Shizuru smiled, "dancing. What were you thinking about you pervert?"

Natsuki blushed, "no wonder your fiancée left you, you probably teased her too much."

"Ara, that's mean. Your girlfriend probably cheated on you because you're so mean."

Natsuki frowned, "that's mean. She actually cheated on me because... because... I don't know why."

()()()()

"Hey," Natsuki smirked, wrapping an arm around Shizuru's waist at around two in the morning after the bar kicked the out for closing time, "do you think everyone thinks we're a couple because we're like walking down the street drunk together and we-"

"Ara?" Shizuru turned to see why her new friend stopped talking only to see that she was staring in awe at a strip club. "A strip club?"

Natsuki flushed, "have you ever been to one before?" Natsuki asked, wrapping both arms around her new very snugly and pretty friend.

Shizuru smiled at the blush on her cheeks and in return snuggled into the nice smelling leather jacket, "of course! Mostly for business though. Have you?'

"Nope. Should we do it? It's not like we're cheating or anything, I mean, we're single now, right."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the cute, most likely younger, girl's neck. She bit her ear and whispered, "I need a few more drinks."

Natsuki blushed when Shizuru pushed out of her embrace, grabbed her arm, and lugged her into the strip club.

()()()()

"Hoooly shit," Natsuki tugged at the flower garland around her neck as she stumbled out of the club. Her cheeks were marked with red lipstick as well as her white t-shirt.

Shizuru giggled, "Every-mm-one thought we were a couple, it only made them want us more, isn't that interesting? Ara, those were some horny strippers..."

"I never had a lap dance before in my life," Natsuki found Shizuru was holding her hand.

Who had reached for whose hand?

"That girl was aaaall over you," they really had to rely on each other as they stumbled, barely able to walk.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked; mostly because she was too busy drooling at the thought of Shizuru's lips on her own.

"Actually, they were all over you more than me..." Shizuru pondered, "Is your name Nasski Kuu-ga?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Natsuki realised her back was against a tree and Shizuru was running a hand under her shirt and across her taut muscles, their lips close.

"Ara, we never introduced ourselves," Shizuru giggled when Natsuki grinned a dopey smile as she blushed. "How did they all know Nasshiki's name?"

Natsuki frowned, she knew the answer but didn't want to say it, "wus your name?"

Shizuru put a finger to Natsuki's lips and smiled at the lust she recognized in those eyes.

"Shi-zu-ru Fu-ji-no," she pronounced and then traced that finger down Natsuki's jaw line to her collar.

Finally, they kissed.

It was kind of sloppy, completely alcohol tasting, and caused a few nosebleeds nearby.

Natsuki felt a thigh move between her legs and force upwards, causing her to moan and break the kiss, allowing Shizuru to move her sloppy drunk, hot kisses down her neck and over the lipstick marks that strippers had left an hour before.

"Um," despite her drunken state, Natsuki was not as drunk as Shizuru and managed to (against her hormones will) ply the older woman off.

"You're shy," Shizuru purred, "my Na-shi-ki."

It was 4 in the morning.

"Hey, I wonder what that place is?" Natsuki said, drawing Shizuru's attention away from her really nice body and towards a building opposite them.

"Ara?" Shizuru squinted, "shall we go see?"

Natsuki was glad to have a distraction, for she was never one to take advantage of drunk girls, even if they were as hot as Shizuru and clearly hitting on her.

"Sure," Natsuki wondered how the taller woman walked while drunk in those heels.

They entered the door crawling; Shizuru decided it would be funny if they were spies. Especially since Natsuki looked like an agent with her leather jacket and she herself looked like the agent's 'sexy, hot, sidekick who kicks more ass than the agent'. Well, that was how she put it.

Natsuki humoured her new buddy and when they found a stash of cheap, shitty champagne, she drowned a bottle herself and held her nauseous stomach after.

They heard footsteps and abandoned the alcohol to hide in what they found to be a chapel hall, giggling quietly to each other that the evil villain they were supposed to capture would find them.

"Why does a church have alk-o-hall?" Shizuru snorted with wonder as Natsuki threw up in a flower pot off to the side.

She took water from what appeared to be an expensive silver cup and turned out to be plastic, rinsing the taste of vomit out from her mouth.

"Would you two like to get married?" a bored voice of an older man with horned rim glasses held a small bible to his chest. He didn't notice the drunk Natsuki step in front of the flower pot sheepishly to block the unsightly view.

"Say whaaa?" Natsuki squinted because her vision was blurry and she swore the man was wearing a tutu.

"I think he said fairies," Shizuru whispered to her with a lopsided grin.

Natsuki smiled, "pretty fairies," she looked at Shizuru, "like you."

Shizuru giggled, "Ara ara, you're so cute!"

The priest watched the couple in amusement, as the brunette pinched the red cheeks of the raven haired girl and then kissed them.

"Come over here," he gestured to the podium at the front, trying not to get too excited since they were his first customers in weeks. "It will cost two hundred dollars, rings and certification included."

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, "I don't have any money after that stripper who flashed us for a picture with you. Why did she want a picture with Naskiiii?"

Natsuki blinked, ignoring the question, and then searched her pockets until she pulled out a leather bound wallet and rummaged through the seven hundred dollars which she had in cash, trying to count out two hundred.

Why did it cost so much to see fairies, she wondered. But Shizuru's impatient pout caused her to dish out the money wordlessly.

The priest's face brightened up at the amount of cash he saw in that wallet.

"Uh," he loosened his collar buttons, "for an extra two hundred, you'll get free champagne and all paid room service with our best room upstairs."

Natsuki frowned. Why they would need a hotel room with room service for fairies was beyond her understanding.

"That's so kind of you," Shizuru said, "does that include tea?"

Natsuki shrugged because Shizuru seemed to understand, passed over two more of the now five hundred dollars in her wallet and then put it away for good.

"Okay," the priest smiled, suddenly more enthusiastic, "can I see some ID?"

She had to get her wallet back out again, and Shizuru pulled her own from her purse as well.

They passed it to the man who took a second to write things on a sheet and wave over a woman who walked in.

"Sign here," he said to them. Then he told the random woman to sign as a witness.

They signed, really messily, and stood opposite each other as he instructed.

"Natsuki Kuga," he declared, "do you take Shizuru Fujino to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Natsuki frowned, "hmmm?" She didn't understand what he was saying. Was it a ritual to get the fairies to come out?

He ignored her and moved on, taking that as a yes.

"And Shizuru Fujino, do you take Natsuki Kuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Shizuru paused, "wife?"

"You may now kiss the bride," he said, holding out two silver rings.

"Oo," Shizuru pointed, "jewellery!"

She put it on her own left ring finger, "Nashki! We're married!"

"We are?" Natsuki scratched her cheek.

She put her own ring on.

"Where are the fairies?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

"Maybe in the room we paid for?" Shizuru suggested.

The priest clicked his pen to write as he mumbled, "time of marriage: 4:37 a.m."

He smiled and handed them the piece of paper before they stumbled upstairs to the room.

()()()()

Shizuru and Natsuki kicked off their shoes and put the marriage certificate on the table where they found some complimentary chocolates.

They searched the pillows and covers for the fairies, and found them no where.

"He cheated us!" Natsuki declared as they drank another bottle of cheap champagne.

"Where are we?" Shizuru asked, "Fairyland?"

"No," Natsuki said, "Unless the fairies are in the champagne..."

Next thing Natsuki knew, Shizuru was on top of her and they were kissing on the floor, the bottle of cheap alcohol rolling under the bed.

Shizuru giggled, "mmmm," she purred as her soft hands caressed Natsuki's firm stomach.

Natsuki felt that twist of desire and shrugged her jacket off to help Shizuru, followed by her shirt.

Shizuru straddled her hips on the ground and let her hand wander to Natsuki's jeans.

"Ouch," Natsuki said just as Shizuru unzipped the zipper, "something's poking my back."

Shizuru frowned and sat up with a pout on Natsuki's stomach, her hair messy at the lack of action.

Natsuki reached behind her back and pulled out one of Shizuru's shoes which she had kicked off upon entrance to the room.

She tossed it to the side and waved a hand through Shizuru's tangled hair to massage her scalp and pull her back in for another kiss.

"Ara," Shizuru paused, "do you hear that?"

"Huh?" Natsuki stopped and got up after Shizuru ran to the open window to see outside.

They looked outside for five minutes, until Natsuki discovered the bed was really bouncy, because then Shizuru joined her in jumping on it.

Natsuki ended up on her back again as Shizuru sat on her abdomen and giggled while bouncing the mattress.

"You're pretty," Natsuki smiled, "you remind me of... of... pretty"

Shizuru giggled, she had never been so drunk in her life, and neither had Natsuki for that matter.

With a lecherous smirk, she lifted the bottom of her expensive slip-on dress and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Natsuki gawked, "you have good taste in bras!"

Shizuru didn't realise she had awoken the primal lingerie ravishing mode of Natsuki who promptly rolled them over to dip her face in Shizuru's cleavage.

Pretty soon, Shizuru felt the younger suddenly horny girl grind and move above her, causing her to moan and run her hands along that back.

She unhooked her wife of one hour and fourteen minute's bra and tossed it aside, rolling them over again to kiss down that athletic body and to the zipper where she tugged those hot jeans down and off the body, throwing them over her head, followed by underwear.

Natsuki was blushing at the sudden ferocity in their intercourse, but even she caught up to the new rhythm and put her hand on the back of Shizuru's head as Shizuru kissed inside her thighs.

Natsuki moaned, that felt really good. Like, really good. Even drunk it felt good.

But then Shizuru stopped and crawled back over her to kiss again and fondle her breasts.

That felt good too, but Natsuki wanted her tongue back down there.

Shizuru let her hand travel there instead, and thrust her fingers inside to thrust.

Natsuki finally climaxed, and caught her breath before eagerly returning the favour.

She opted to leave the really hot lingerie on though, it was a fetish, and put her hand inside the underwear.

Shizuru's bra had a front clasp which Natsuki ended up unhooking by accident when her hand grabbed a breast and vigorously fondled it, thrusting at the same time.

Shizuru felt her orgasm wave and she smiled in the afterglow when Natsuki plopped beside her.

Within five seconds, she took the liberty of tossing her own bra and underwear off before she went for it again.

Both were very much unaware of the priest still downstairs who looked in horror at the ceiling above him were it shook dangerously and where he heard echoing moans from the newlyweds.

Welcome to the married life.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **Have a happy new year everyone, I'm going to be very hung-over tomorrow morning, much like our heroines lol

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 2**

Natsuki flushed the toilet, pushed her sore body up and turned the tap on to wash her gross-feeling face and rinse the alcohol-vomit from her mouth.

She took in deep breaths and then looked at herself in the mirror.

She could handle thousands upon thousands of excited fans screaming for her in the heat of a game. She could not handle, however, too much alcohol in her stomach.

That was why she preferred not drink too much in high school.

The few times in her life she had been shit-faced drunk ended up with extreme circumstances that she never found too amusing upon waking up.

The first time resulted in her getting a broken nose after tripping down a flight of wooden stairs.

The second time resulted in making out with seven different girls at the same party and then having them all slap her.

The third resulted in waking to find she had slept with her good friend Mai Tokiha, losing her virginity, and – like a responsible person – pursuing a relationship and gaining a nice girlfriend out of the mess.

A relationship which, from graduate year until three weeks ago, had been stable and to her completely fine.

Natsuki scowled, she could only imagine what this fourth time called for.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Whatever it was, she was naked.

She shrugged, grabbed a bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom to prepare herself for what she had done, her stomach growling in hunger.

Then she gasped and pointed at the woman sitting on the bed, covered in a white sheet, "who are you?"

Another naked woman? She had a new girlfriend now, then. Just like a repeat with Mai except at least she knew Mai.

Wait... Natsuki started to remember, she met this woman at that bar...

Shizuru looked up from her spot, picked up the marriage certificate and walked over to Natsuki, thrusting it in her hands before sitting back down.

Natsuki, completely confused, read it.

"What the..." she paused to try and remember more.

Everything came back to her, up until the strip club, in small flashbacks.

That had been one _crazy_ night.

"I went to a strip club!" Natsuki exclaimed with horror on her face.

Shizuru looked at her, feeling particularly bitchy that morning she sarcastically said, "We got _married_ and all you're thinking about is the fact that we went to a _strip club_?"

Natsuki bushed, watching as the beautiful woman she accidentally married glared at her.

"We-well," she said, "I never thought I would ever go in one of those..."

Shizuru stared at the girl. She would not lose her cool; she would stay calm and take care of this issue.

It was not uncommon for her to have a one night stand, it _was_ however, extremely uncommon for her to _marry _that one night stand. No matter how adorable and innocent looking they were.

"Kuga-han, is it?" Shizuru said with her business mask on, smiling a bit. "I think we should discuss the circumstances. Getting an annulment is the best solution."

Natsuki looked at the certificate again, reading the name 'Shizuru Fujino'. She could not believe she had done it. She had married someone.

"The press are going to have a field day," Natsuki said with a frustrated sigh, "my coach is going to be-head me."

Shizuru paused, "the press?"

Natsuki nodded, "I'm more than certain anyone who recognized me took a picture."

Shizuru's mask cracked: something extremely rare.

"What do you mean recognized you?"

Natsuki frowned, "you don't know who I am?"

Shizuru shook her head, the name was familiar but that was about it. She did remember how the strippers had been all over Natsuki though.

Natsuki suddenly blushed.

Shizuru looked at her in question, "Ara?"

Natsuki looked away quickly, "C-could you... c-cover up please?"

Shizuru looked down, noticing for the first time that her upper body was bare. She quickly covered it, surprised at the shyness of the younger girl.

Like, they had just slept together, and not to mention Shizuru had seen Natsuki naked only a few minutes ago.

"So, you're famous?" she asked, wanting to get on with the important things and get the girl to look her in the eye instead of the floor.

No girl she had ever done had been so shy before. Sure she could get them to faint and blush, but they never looked away from her like that. It was almost as if Natsuki didn't want to look at her.

Shizuru scoffed, who didn't want to look at her? She was quite the looker.

Natsuki nodded, still slightly flushed, "y-yeah. I mean, I play starting point guard for Guarderobe."

Shizuru's jaw dropped, "you're a starter for Guarderobe?" The name suddenly clicked.

The other girl's nod caused Shizuru to get even more serious, "do you know who _I _am Kuga-han?"

Natsuki tried to think, but couldn't come up with any answer other than 'my new wife?' which she didn't dare say out loud.

Shizuru exhaled a long breath, "I am Shizuru Fujino. Vice President of the Fujino Corporation."

Natsuki still looked confused.

Shizuru held in the sudden urge to roll her eyes, "Fujino Corporation _owns_ the Guarderobe team, and has owned it for the past seven years."

Oh.

Natsuki's wide eyes showed she understood whom she had randomly married.

()()()()

They had changed into their clothes; Natsuki had to zip her leather jacket up the whole way so no lipstick marks showed.

She kept the flower garland from the stripper club, she liked it.

They exited the room and walked downstairs, the hall was completely empty so they let themselves out.

Out to the busy city street where Shizuru had to hide another urge to roll her eyes when a head shot of Natsuki on a bus zoomed by.

How had she not recognized the girl before? That girl was a recent big name known for having the highest shooting average in Japanese basketball history, and the youngest starting point guard for Guarderobe.

Shizuru handed the girl her business card, and got her number in turn so they could get in touch about their annulment details in the future.

They didn't talk much, their increasing headaches preventing either form wanting nothing more than to go home.

They hailed cabs and went on their own way.

Natsuki had to borrow Shizuru's sunglasses form her purse so she wasn't easily recognized.

Good thing the streets didn't seem that crowded.

()()()()

It was still very surreal.

Natsuki couldn't believe it. The day went on as if she never got married.

Was she married?

She looked to her left at the paper on her coffee table, daring it to vanish as if it had all been a dream.

Nope.

It stayed.

She needed to forget about this, and chill.

The most surreal part was that she had sex at least four times with Shizuru.

She never thought of sex as a big deal before, but it was hard to get some of those... hot flashbacks to stop filtering through her mind.

She went to her large estate's backyard, picking up a basketball and shooting in the net on her private court.

Swish after swish, she started to forget her problems and her mind cleared of everything except her perfect arch and the sound of her focused breaths.

()()()()

Shizuru did what she always did when she needed a break.

She marched into her office and pulled out all the work she could, going through paper after paper until her hand was cramped and the pen ran out of ink.

Then she moved to typing.

She had tried to get information on court procedure for annulments, but it was just her _luck_ that the day happened to be a national labour holiday, something she had completely forgotten about.

That meant all shops except for the grocery stores and gas stations and probably a few restaurants were closed for business today.

That also explained why the sky-high Fujino Corporation building in the centre of Fuuka was empty, save for the security guards.

It suited her fine, she could be kept to herself and let her mask down and do her work without disturbance.

Why the hell had she eloped? It was a complete hurricane to her steady life. She was supposed to get married to Tomoe in five months.

She lost her fiancée due to ignorance, and married a stranger who happened to be a famous athlete. In fact _the _famous athlete of Fuuka.

Natsuki Kuga, the golden shot.

Natsuki wasn't even her type, really.

Sure she was younger, which Shizuru liked. She was gorgeous which Shizuru also liked, of course. But she wasn't all 'sassy and I-want-you-to-fuck-me' which girls like Tomoe and all her other night flings came across as.

There was also that really nice hair. Shizuru liked that too.

In fact Natsuki, much to Shizuru's surprise, was adorable and innocent. Usually celebs like that are all about booze, women and money.

Another thing she noticed was how Natsuki's clothes were simple and still made her beautiful. She even wore little and possibly no makeup.

She was unlike most girls Shizuru dated; there was no attitude or seduction.

Shizuru briefly wondered why Natsuki's ex-girlfriend would cheat on her. She was young, hot, sexy, really nice, fun to tease, really rich, famous, and-

Knock, knock, knock.

Shizuru caught her dangerous thoughts and cursed herself before forcing her mask on and oozing honey from her voice.

"Come in."

Oh shit.

Fuck.

Of all the people she had to face with her horrible day, she had not expected the President of Fujino Corporations to walk in.

Her mother.

"Mother," she smiled, "you're back from your trip."

Kayaa Fujino, a woman with flowing brown-grey hair and startling crimson eyes smiled through the few wrinkles she had and closed the door behind her, almost blinding Shizuru with her perfect white teeth.

"Shizuru-chin, I told you I was coming back tonight. Imagine my surprise to find you working on a national holiday when the building should be completely empty. I stopped by to pick up a folder."

Shizuru nodded, returning her mother's smile. It was nice to see her, and she hoped her mother wouldn't question her further.

"Imagine how surprised I am to hear a message on my phone that your wedding is being called off before it even got planned properly."

Sarcasm. Kayaa had told Shizuru that she was rushing into things when she proposed to Tomoe.

Shizuru sighed, "Yes, well, that's probably for the best anyway."

"Shizuru-chin," Kayaa walked closer to her and hardened her gaze, "Don't be so hard on yourself because that little tramp dumped you."

Shizuru giggled, "Mother," she felt much better.

Her mother liked Tomoe, but didn't like her enough. They got along amiably, but that was about. Kayaa Fujino was a very quick judge of character.

"Well, we both know she cheated on you." Kayaa stated with a smirk to tease.

"I cheated on her too. The marriage was simply because I knew she would say yes. We talked about it, mother. You wanted me to get married-"

"I want you to get married to someone who will actually care for you, and who you will actually care for sweetie. I don't want you rushing; you're twenty-six now. Trust me; I've been through the part where girls were all over me because of my good looks and wealth. In fact, they're still all over me. Maybe I should set you up-"

"It's getting late," Shizuru cut her off, and stood up from her desk as she gathered her purse, "shall we grab a light dinner?"

She couldn't tell her mother about the marriage, she just couldn't.

And it was her mother's fault she hadn't noticed the plain silver ring on her left ring finger to question about it.

Shizuru couldn't take it off, it was stuck. She would have to get a welder for it tomorrow.

()()()()

Natsuki sighed, eating another spoonful of mayonnaise. She stared at her glittering silver ring where it was stuck on her finger.

"Why are you sighing so much?" Nao asked, "That was like the fourth fucking sigh in the last four fucking seconds."

"I think I met someone," Natsuki said, "I keep thinking about her all day."

"Yeah, well, I think you should enjoy your fucking freedom while you have it," Nao said with a sigh of her own.

"Nao, you've only been with Shiho for one day and you're talking about freedom."

"And it sucks. Like don't get me wrong, I love Shiho. But once you're taken, there is no such thing as casual sex with hotties anymore."

Natsuki frowned, "but I never had casual sex with hotties before."

"That's cuz you're such a... a... what's it called?"

"What's what called?"

"A goody. Yeah, that's it. You're a goody."

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah man, you got to live life a bit more. You're twenty-one and a celebrity, which you never took advantage, of like me."

"What if I told you I got wasted, made a new friend, went to a strip club with her, got flashed and lap-danced and kissed by horny strippers, and then went and eloped with my really pretty new friend."

There was a small silence until Nao said, "I just wouldn't believe you, pup, I just wouldn't believe you. Haha that's a good one for you – pup. A good little puppy you are."

Natsuki shrugged, if Nao didn't believe her, whatever.

She knew it happened. She had been there after all. Sure she had been drunk, but she still remembered.

"Hey Nao," she said, "I still can't stop thinking about her..."

"Hey, it's not like you saw this mystery girl naked or anything," Nao pointed out.

"What if I told you I saw her naked and slept with her?"

"I wouldn't believe your fucking bullshit, pup. You only ever had sex with Mai before anyways, and you never bothered to bonk any of those really hot models on tour with us that were all over you. You're such a goody after all. I had to bonk them for you."

"They were all over me?" Natsuki asked, obviously never having noticed such details.

Nao sighed.

**A/N** Yes, just to clarify, the age difference between the two is Natsuki: 21 turning 22 soon, Shizuru: recently 26. So that's about four years between them.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's about one years of me being a shiznatter! Yay, I'll be sure to have a drink in the name of shiznat tonight


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** My new year was awesome; I played beer-pong and lit fireworks and most definitely drank to shiznat . I also managed to write this with a headache!

ENjoy :D

**Chapter 3**

At six in the morning, a manicured hand turned off the alarm before it could ring more than twice.

Shizuru Fujino lifted the covers off her large King-sized bed, slipped her feet into her house slippers and shrugged a matching bathrobe over her short sleeve silk button pyjamas.

She walked down the glass steps of her extravagant penthouse apartment and made way through her spotless floor toward the equally spotless kitchen.

She got out a couple eggs, chopped some vegetables and made her favourite omelette, which didn't taste as good as her mother's version.

Her mother had always taught her that being a good chef was a priceless skill.

And she also learned from watching her mother, that good cooking skills could impress women. Especially the whole breakfast in bed thing – it was a Fujino charm on the ladies.

One thing no one would ever imagine when they saw her, was that this business woman enjoyed reading cartoons in the morning. So Shizuru skipped the headlines and went straight for the comics, smiling at the silly jokes.

Washing her dishes, she realized that it was almost seven on the dot.

She started her shower, and dropped her clothes in a basket for laundry that the maid would do later when she stopped by.

Shizuru sung in the shower, since her house was empty save for her, and even danced a little before she felt nice and fresh, brushing her teeth with a face mask on.

Her morning ritual was right on schedule as she washed her face, brushed her hair, put on a bit of make-up to hide her tiredness, and picked out her clothes for the day.

She opened up her walk-in closet, inhaling the fresh linen scent and went to the section where her many expensive business suits lay.

She picked out a dark grey one today, the tailored trousers and jacket matched with a light red blouse. She matched it with black high-heels with cute red bows and even a matching belt.

She liked things to match, you see.

Anything in her house matched with at least one other thing in her house, which matched to at least another, and so on.

She left her hair down, put on a pair of earrings with a matching bracelet and necklace to dip towards her cleavage.

The art of attractive dressing was a difficult art to master, but she was the master.

And it took her only fifteen minutes.

()()()()

Natsuki blinked her eyes open.

What was ringing?

She pushed her body over to find her sheets were messy and her blanket had somehow ended up on the ground... again.

Damn ringing wouldn't stop. She hit the object, wincing at the pain it inflicted on her hand. She hated alarm clocks with a passion. Why was it set for so early?

At least the ringing stopped, now she could get back to sleep...

Damn.

Now her cellphone was going off.

She fell off her bed, staggered to her feet and growled when she found the offending object in the jeans she had worn the day before.

"Hello?" Natsuki asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes and checking the time on her clock.

She hated cellphone ringing and always kept her phone on vibrate. So why was her ring tone on?

It was eight in the morning. Why was she awake at eight in the morning on a Sunday? Who would call her?

"_Nee-chan," _came the familiar voice of her little sister.

"Alyssa?" Natsuki asked, surprised, "why are you calling me so early? You woke me up."

"_That was the point," _Alyssa giggled, "_Remember? You said you had an important meeting at nine, so I called to make sure you were awake."_

Important meeting?

Natsuki frowned.

Then she gasped, "fuck! I totally forgot! Thanks I'll call you later-" She hung up, suddenly very awake and ran to the bathroom only to trip on her blanket.

Ouch.

Nao always yelled at her when she came over at the mess in her bedroom, because as she put it, "if the fucking starting point guard gets injured, our fucking team is screwed!"

Natsuki got up, kicked her blanket aside and turned the shower on in her bathroom.

This huge ass house came as a deal with the contract she signed for Guarderobe, Nao was her next door neighbour as well as other team members and her coaches who lived in the rich neighbourhood around.

She washed her hair quickly, and scrubbed her body with soap even faster, jumping out of the shower and grabbing a towel as she brushed her teeth.

She grabbed a matching black pair of undergarments, one of her favourite sets form her collection, before she jumped into the same jeans of yesterday, pocketed her cellphone, pulled on a folded clean white shirt in her dresser and slipped on her leather jacket and a pair of socks.

She skidded out of her room, doubling back for her wallet and then skidded out again to slide down the banister of her huge-ass staircase instead of using the steps.

It led her straight into the kitchen, sliding, and she grabbed a slice of bread and mayonnaise to gulp down quickly.

She looked at the time on the TV, 8:15, and grabbed a glass of juice to chug and run to her triple-garage.

She zipped her jacket, pulled on black leather boots and a full-face helmet before opening her garage door and putting on black riding gloves.

She revved her engine, pressed 'close' on the garage door control and beat the doors before they shut as she rode her motorcycle down the long driveway, past some fountains and out to the streets.

She would have to do a lot of speeding to make it on time.

()()()()

Shizuru Fujino sipped her favourite Chai latte patiently on the steps of Fuuka's law courts.

She pushed her aviator sunglasses up with a finger and checked her watch.

9:01 am.

She had been here since 8:55 am.

She finished her cup and walked to drop it in a waste bin next to her.

It's not like Natsuki would have trouble finding parking, because this particular Sunday morning was not busy. In fact, Shizuru had found parking right at the steps of the building.

Shizuru sighed, pondering whether she should phone the girl or not, until a dark blue motorcycle screeched to a stop right behind her Mercedes in front of the building, and a familiar leather jacket and blue hair jumped off.

She saw Natsuki take her helmet and gloves off, putting them under the seat before she locked it and turned around, hair swishing behind her as she approached Shizuru.

Yes, Shizuru decided, Natsuki was not at all like other girls.

"Sorry to make you wait," Natsuki said, bowing her head in a dip as they started walking together up the steps.

"Its fine," Shizuru said, removing her sunglasses as they entered the cool air-conditioned building.

"I have a nine o'clock appointment with Hajawa-han," she said to the cute receptionist with her charming smile.

The receptionist predictably blushed and told them to go to the seventh floor.

They went in the elevator and Natsuki's phone vibrated, rather loudly.

She sheepishly smiled at Shizuru, "excuse me."

She checked the caller ID to see it was Alyssa.

That confused her; Alyssa usually called her in evenings. Was this an emergency?

"Alyssa?" she flipped it open just when the elevator door opened and she followed Shizuru's lead.

"_Nee-chan, we need to talk."_

"I'm at that appointment I had, remember?" She said softly since the corridor was silent and she didn't want to be loud.

"_Fine! But don't' forget to call me after!"_

"O-Okay," she said, confused when the other side abruptly went silent.

She shrugged, put the phone away and unzipped her jacket.

That had been weird.

Shizuru noticed the door with 'attorney Ken Hajawa' inscribed in the glass.

She knocked; a soft "come in" greeted her before she opened the door.

They entered the office, a man with a smile and wrinkles around his squinting eyes gestured them to sit.

"Good morning Fujino-san, good morning."

Shizuru smiled, shaking his hand briefly, "Hajawa-han, this is Natsuki Kuga-han."

"Oh!" he flushed, "Kuga-san, it's an honour to meet you."

Natsuki flushed herself, bring a hand to the back of her head, "you too, sir."

He obviously adored her on sight, especially the polite way she addressed him as 'sir' and shook her hand vigorously.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Shizuru grinned to herself. She knew her attorney was a huge Guarderobe fan and had hoped he would be more than willing to help them sort out their situation.

"I'm fine thank you," Natsuki sat down after Shizuru.

"Nonsense," Ken had a large office, one of the best in the building. He walked to a small fridge and pulled out three juice bottles with enthusiasm, setting them before his guests and opening one himself.

"So tell me Kuga-san," he smiled in approval when she took a sip of the mango juice and set it back down, "that final game in the season – how did that girl from Arial really get away with her third foul?"

Natsuki smiled shyly, her eyes showing only the slightest annoyance, "I don't know," she said, "I think the referee just didn't see it."

Ken chuckled, "I heard the Arial coach bribed the ref."

Natsuki seemed surprised at this revelation, choosing to stay quiet.

"A-ano," Ken said, "I don't want to annoy you, but may I please have an autograph?"

Natsuki smiled, "of course sir."

The 'sir' made him literally glow as he reached into his desk for a pen and pulled out a piece of card paper.

"So Hajawa-han," Shizuru started as Natsuki signed the paper, "We are at a small predicament as I have mentioned."

Ken nodded, "you both got married two days ago, while under the influence."

"Yes," Shizuru said.

Ken nodded, "I'll look over the documentation."

Natsuki pulled the folded piece of paper out of her wallet and handed it to him.

"I must say," he said, checking the paper, "it's completely legal, so we'll have to see how the court deals with this. I don't mean to intrude," he continued, "but if you both are already a couple then why do you want to get an annulment even if you were drunk at the time of marriage? I'm sure you both want to get married, right?"

Natsuki was one hundred percent confused, and Shizuru was fifty percent confused with is words.

"Well," he said, cutting off before either could say anything, "I guess you both want to get married properly, huh?"

()()()()

"Did he think we were a couple before we got married?" Natsuki asked as they went down the elevator and walked past the cute receptionist who Shizuru gave a wink.

Shizuru put her sunglasses on as they stepped into the sun and walked down the steps, "I guess so. He is an old fashioned man, so I assume he believes we at least knew each other before eloping."

Natsuki smiled, eloping was a funny word.

Shizuru checked her watch; it was 10:30 am now. They would have been out at ten but Ken kept asking Natsuki basketball questions which she was too eager to answer and which Shizuru politely sat through.

"Ah," Natsuki said out loud, "I promised to call my sister back."

"You have a sister?' Shizuru asked with interest.

"Yes," Natsuki smiled, "Alyssa Kuga."

Shizuru nodded, she herself was an only child.

Natsuki pulled out her phone pressing the speed dial which was her sister.

"Alyssa?"

"_Nee-chan! I'm at home, come soon! And don't speed."_

The call went dead and Natsuki frowned, "I think she's mad at me, but I don't know what for..."

Shizuru giggled, Natsuki was very adorable.

"I'll get in touch with you later Kuga-han," she said before stepping into her car.

Natsuki nodded, and waved with a small smile.

She tried to think about why Alyssa would be mad at her.

()()()()

Natsuki yawned as she stepped into her house, she went o her room to find Alyssa predictably making her bed.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked form the doorway.

Alyssa turned and glared at her, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" Natsuki asked, utterly confused.

"You have a new girlfriend and you didn't tell me!"

A newspaper was shoved in her face and she read the headline.

_President-Elect Obama and his family buy a dog._

"Huh?" She looked at the picture of the cute puppy, "that's a cute puppy."

"Not that!" Alyssa pointed her finger to the side headline.

It read: _Starting Point Guard Natsuki Kuga to wed Fujino Corporation heir Shizuru Fujino?_

()()()()

"Mother?" Shizuru found her mother at the restaurant they decided to meet for lunch.

"Shizuru-chin!" Kayaa looked smug.

Shizuru sat down; her mother had taken the privilege to order for them.

"So," Kayaa said with a smile, "when do I get to meet this Natsuki?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **ENjoy :D

**Chapter 4**

Before Shizuru could even begin to try and reply what her mother had just asked her, her phone started to ring in her pocket.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, and Shizuru picked up the phone quickly, wondering how the hell her mother knew about Natsuki.

_Saved... for a minute... What should I tell mother about Natsuki?_

She checked the caller ID.

It was Natsuki.

"Shizuru Fujino speaking," she said, taking a sip of the wine her mother had chosen for their meal. Thank god for Natsuki Kuga.

"_Fujino-san,_" came Natsuki's voice, "_Have you read a newspaper?"_

Shizuru paused, "a newspaper?"

"_Yes,"_ Natsuki sounded annoyed, _"my sister showed it to me. There are pictures of us at the strip club, and a full article on our relationship."_

Shizuru tried to remain calm, and suddenly everything started to click. That's how her mother knew; the woman was crazy about knowing the news.

"Really?"

"_Really!"_ Natsuki sounded just as shocked as she was, _"Someone has obviously been following us around, because there are even pictures focusing on our left hands that have matching rings – meaning everyone thinks we're engaged. Well, the article says we're hiding our engagement... or... grrr"_

Shizuru took in a small breath, "Ara."

"_Um... maybe we should talk, like... you know, face to face..." _Natsuki suggested.

"That would be best," Shizuru said, aware that her mother was looking at her in amusement.

Shizuru could not let her mother know the truth. She could not let anyone know the real truth about marrying Natsuki. Even Ken had thought they were a couple.

It would stay that way, for a little while at least.

"How about I call you later?" Shizuru said, "I'm at lunch with my mother."

"_Oh,"_ Natsuki sounded embarrassed, and Shizuru guessed she was probably rubbing the back of her neck with a blush on her cheeks, _"I'm really sorry to disturb you with this."_

"Don't worry," Shizuru smiled, the thought of Natsuki being so cute made the situation lighter.

The girl really was very polite. And it really was very cute.

"_Yeah... so I'll talk to you l-later..."_

"Hai," Shizuru said, much more relaxed now.

"_Oh, and uh..."_ Natsuki fumbled with her words a bit.

"Yes?" Shizuru prodded her, taking another sip of wine.

"_B-Be safe, because someone might, you know, be following you too."_

Shizuru's smile grew a bit bigger; she had to play off this since her mother was right there and since Natsuki was being so cute and leaving such wide opportunities.

"Ara, you're so sweet Natsuki." _Score_. Her mother's ears totally perked up at that name. "I'll call you later then, bye."

"_B-bye,"_ Natsuki stuttered before they disconnected their phones.

Shizuru smiled, hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you yet mother," Shizuru said smoothly, "things have just been so busy."

Kayaa beamed, "well don't think you can keep a secret girlfriend from me. And is it true? You both are engaged? Or are those just coincidentally matching rings on your ring fingers?"

Shizuru flushed slightly, her mother always had that ability on her. She looked at the ring stuck on her finger and grinned.

"Well," Shizuru explained, "the rings are more like... promise rings. We're engaged to be engaged."

"Engaged to be engaged?" Kayaa smirked, "Why, Shizu-chin, that's adorable."

"When you meet Natsuki mother, you will find her very adorable."

Kayaa giggled, "I look forward to it then. Especially considering she has made us so much money. Garderobe star player, you've never shown interest in basketball dear."

"Well," Shizuru smiled, "I didn't know who she was when we first met, and neither did she know me."

"Tell me more," Kayaa grinned, "that strip club you both went to is one of my favourites."

Shizuru blushed, "mother!"

()()()()

Natsuki blushed.

Shizuru just called her 'Natsuki.' Not 'Kuga-han' with that hot accent, but 'Natsuki.'

What did that mean? Were they friends, girlfriends? She was so confused.

She shook her head, sighing, and decided to go out for a ride to get her mind off of everything.

Soon she would be getting calls either from her team or from her coach which she really did not want to hear and deal with, or Alyssa would decide to talk to her again and force her to go shopping as a paid apology.

Alyssa didn't even give her the chance to explain properly! She was being very unreasonable.

"Nee-chan," Alyssa came to her room and crossed her arms.

"Yeah?" Natsuki said with exasperation, already knowing what was about to happen.

"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself. We're going shopping."

Natsuki wished she decided to go for a ride sooner, shopping with Alyssa was a nightmare in itself.

"I'm driving," she added with a glare, "the Ferrari."

Natsuki pouted, her sister was a bad driver and her Ferrari was her precious baby.

But Alyssa's glare was frightening.

()()()()

"So that appointment I had yesterday, was myself meeting with this attorney who'll see if we'll get an annulment."

"Wow," Alyssa said, Natsuki had said everything to her after they parked, sitting in the car because she felt some reporters were still following her and wanted this to be kept private.

"I know," Natsuki said, "I went to a _strip club_."

Alyssa giggled, "Nee-chan, even I've been to strip clubs."

"What?" Natsuki opened the door, and started walking down the street as Alyssa clasped onto her arm's jacket sleeve and smiled.

"Just kidding. But now that you've set the bar, I can go. After all, I'm 18."

"Whatever," Natsuki mumbled, she had promised Alyssa she would buy her anything.

Her sister was a shopaholic. She had always admired big brand names and stylish clothes. She dreamed of being a designer herself.

They had never been able to really live as wealthy as this, considering they were orphaned at the ages of 10 and 6.

"Don't spend too much," Natsuki double-checked to make sure her wallet was secure.

She spoiled her sister far too much.

"So, what's Fujino-san like?" Alyssa asked, "She sounds nice, the way you talk about her. Did you know she's always listed in style magazines for her awesome style? And you too, which I don't get."

"Oi," Natsuki pouted. So what if her style was simple? It was comfortable, and suited her just fine.

Alyssa giggled before continuing, "She had these shoes with gems. They were blue, and totally cute! And in the last issue of _Celeb-O,_ the one where you were on the cover, she had an article in it declaring she was the most promising business woman. And I thought she was dating that TV host Tomoe Marguerite?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, Alyssa and her gossip. Oh brother.

()()()()

Shizuru opted to show up at Natsuki's house, informing the girl that she would be over soon. It was seven in the evening, they would eat dinner together.

It was a nice place, there were intricate water fountains and the front garden was beautiful. The driveway was long, and the mansion of rough stone sat proudly on the vast property.

She rung the doorbell, and was surprised to find a pretty blond open the door and greet her with a warm smile and small flush.

"Fujino-san, it's good to meet you. I'm Natsuki's sister, Alyssa."

"Alyssa-chin," Shizuru smiled at her, "pleased to meet you as well."

"Natsuki's a little busy at the moment."

"ALYSSA!" Natsuki's voice from upstairs sounded more distressed than angry, "A LITTLE HELP!"

Alyssa looked sheepish before she ran up the many wooden stairs, leaving Shizuru to wonder what the hell was going on up there.

She was tempted to see if everything was okay, finding herself actually worried for her... temporary wife.

Then Alyssa came back down the stairs, "excuse the problem Fujino-san," Alyssa said sweetly. She was as polite as her sister, Shizuru noted.

"No it's okay," Shizuru assured her, "Is Natsu-"

"Fine," Alyssa cut her off.

Shizuru nodded, she would have to begin calling Natsuki by her first name if her plan was going to work, and so she would have to become accustomed to it.

A very tired looking Natsuki came downstairs, slowly, and glared at her sister before smiling at Shizuru and bowing slightly.

"Fujino-san,-"

"Shizuru." Shizuru cut her off. If the plan was going to work, she would need Natsuki to be accustomed to calling her Shizuru as well.

"Shizuru-san,-"

"Just Shizuru, Natsuki."

Natsuki scratched her cheek, "Right. Shizuru, then. This is my sister-"

"I've already had the pleasure of meeting Alyssa-chin," Shizuru smirked at her.

Natsuki blushed, "oh."

There was silence.

"Well," Natsuki continued, "Alyssa knows everything, I told her privately. She's the only one I've told."

Shizuru looked to Alyssa, she seemed like a nice girl and she got the feeling these two sisters were very close...

"Everything?"

"Hai," Alyssa giggled, "sister-in-law."

Shizuru laughed with her.

"Come, I'll make some tea," Alyssa started walking to the very large and spacious kitchen, "Natsuki and I just bought a cute puppy, but he's mischievous. We just tried giving him a bath."

Shizuru turned, only now noticing the scratch marks on Natsuki's arms, who frowned and said, "dumb dog."

"Ara, how troublesome."

"I think we should call him Artemis," Alyssa smiled.

Shizuru was very impressed with the house, especially the way it matched and was clean.

"No, that's a stupid name," Natsuki sat down.

"What do you think Fujino-san?" Alyssa asked Shizuru.

"Shizuru," Shizuru corrected her, pleased to see the cute blush that graced her cheeks. "I think Artemis is a lovely name, but strange for a dog."

"it reminds me of Artemis the cat from Sailor moon," Natsuki said.

"Ara," Shizuru said, "exactly. It doesn't suit a dog."

Natsuki and Shizuru nodded, looking at the pouting Alyssa who sniffed.

"Aww, Alyssa, don't cry," Natsuki tried to soothe her, "we can call him Artemis if you really want to."

Alyssa beamed, "yay!"

Shizuru had a small sweat drop; Natsuki just got played by her sister.

"What were you thinking of calling him?" Alyssa asked Natsuki.

"Eh?" Natsuki shrugged, "I thought we could call him Duran."

Alyssa's smile suddenly fell and then she snapped her head at her sister, completely serious.

"Duran?"

Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru was confused.

There was a small tense moment until Alyssa smiled, "we can call him... Duran."

Natsuki smiled, and nodded.

Shizuru made a polite coughing noise.

"Oh!" Alyssa suddenly remembered, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Shizuru followed Natsuki to a really large table, where they sat opposite each other at one end, the ten other chairs remaining empty.

"So," Natsuki started, "about... the, uh, situation."

"Right," Shizuru smiled, glad Natsuki was getting to the point of things, "I told my mother that you and I are, well, engaged to be engaged."

"Engaged to be engaged?"

Shizuru nodded, "so we are thinking about marriage, but nothing is certain yet."

"Okay," Natsuki blushed a bit, "um, so I have to meet your mother?"

Shizuru grinned, "Tomorrow, if you're free?"

"Sure," Natsuki said just as Alyssa bought in a large pot that smelt delicious.

"Nee-chan set the dishes."

**A/N** I know there may be a few questions going on, if so, just ask in the review and i'll answer them next chapter to clarify.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** Sorry for the extra week on this one, but I made the chap longer.

To answer some general questions and comments:

I know this is similar to Falling Unknowingly in Love, but it's like a counter-part with Shizuru's turn, if that makes sense.

Alyssa knows everything meaning she knows they're married. Other than that, she thinks they're actually a couple who just made a stupid drunk mistake. Plus she admires Shizuru – especially her fashion sense.

Shizuru is like a 'go with the flow' kind of girl here. She's going along with it mostly to save face from admitting her mistake, and because it's all over tabloids and she is well-known herself. She is not selfish though, because even Natsuki as a celebrity dislikes attention she gets.

Thanks for reviews everybody, I hope that answers any confusion (its hard to get across what I myself think when I write, you ever feel that?), and like always –

ENJOY :D

**Chapter 5**

"She doesn't live here?" Shizuru asked as they waved to Alyssa who waved while backing out of the long driveway in the silver SUV that Natsuki had gotten her for her 18th birthday.

"Huh? Oh, she lives here," Natsuki said, gesturing Shizuru back indoors, "but she also lives in a University dorm because her choice of school is a couple hours away." Natsuki let a small pout grace her lips; she was always worried about her sister and preferred when she was home.

"I see," Shizuru realised she had been watching Natsuki's very nice – _hot_ – ass as it swayed.

She smirked, nothing was wrong with admiring nice views.

"Would you like something to drink?" Natsuki led them out to the backyard past a hot tub on a nice porch where there were inviting deck chairs.

There was a mini bar on the side which had a few sodas and beers in a see-through fridge. It was a nice place, and Shizuru noted how the large backyard had a full basketball court.

Was Natsuki trying to show off to her?

"Sure, anything is fine." Shizuru said as she took in the nice scenery, the sun was starting to set and it was romantic.

Natsuki hadn't thought this out, had she? Was she trying to seduce her? Because, it was kind of working.

She heard some shuffling and turned her attention to watch as Natsuki pulled out a few glasses and plopped ice inside them, a concentrated frown on her face.

Shizuru grinned; alcohol being served always meant the server was horny. Past experiences proved it.

In fact, Tomoe would – the few times they had romantic evenings – pull out champagne and then practically beg Shizuru to take her.

_Good times_, Shizuru mused.

"This is a nice place you have, Natsuki."

"Thanks," Natsuki sat down and passed the chilled glass that contained a cute little umbrella, "it came with the job."

Shizuru chuckled at the small jest before taking a sip of the drink.

Lemonade.

And no alcohol.

"Lemonade?" she took another sip.

Natsuki flushed slightly, "Yeah, you like it?"

Who seduced another person with lemonade? Unless... Natsuki wasn't trying to seduce her... no, no. That wasn't possible! All girls tried to seduce Shizuru.

Shizuru relished the taste of her drink in her mouth, "hmm. It tastes nice, fresh."

_Fresh._ Natsuki seemed to be very fresh herself with seduction, obviously clueless.

Natsuki sipped from her own glass and nodded, "Alyssa made it. It's my favourite." She played with the little umbrella a bit too, like a puppy plays with a treat.

Shizuru paused as she watched a small flush grace the girl's features, Natsuki was so... _adorable._ And it was making Shizuru frustrated that, for the first time in her life, she couldn't tell if a girl wanted her or not.

"Actually, tomorrow at the luncheon-" Shizuru started, putting the glass down.

"What luncheon?"

Shizuru giggled, "To meet my mother. I forgot to mention it."

"O-oh," Natsuki brought a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it awkwardly, "right. Is it formal?"

Shizuru finished her drink, placing it down and leaning back as it got slightly darker outside. The sun was slowly disappearing.

"Not formal, it's 'business-casual' as we call it. I'll be wearing a sundress myself."

Natsuki nodded, finishing her own drink and also watching the sunset, it was one of her favourite things to watch.

"Ok..."

There was a comfortable silence.

"When and where?" Natsuki asked, now blushing a bit while looking at her feet.

She wasn't used to going out on dates like that. Mai had been an orphan like her, and when they went out it wasn't as exciting. It was just like hanging out with friends, and usually Mai chose where they would go and Natsuki never really cared except for the Karaoke.

That was the main difference, Natsuki noted. Talking with Shizuru made her heart beat and she felt shy. When with Mai, she had always just felt comfortable and close, never so... _attracted_. Like, _damn_, Shizuru was hot. H-O-T.

She had never noticed such differences before. She couldn't believe she had married and had sex with such a gorgeous woman. She was lucky.

"It's an outdoor event at Roulo's club, a golf course out West. Twelve o'clock."

"Hey, I love that course," Natsuki smiled, "I used to work there part-time when I went to high-school, the owner is a good friend."

"Ara, you know Yamada-han?"

"Yeah," Natsuki smiled, "he's a nice guy... So what time should I meet you there?"

"It would be best if we go together," Shizuru said, smirking when she saw Natsuki blush.

What _were _they?

Married, yes, but Shizuru decided she couldn't put a definite name to their relationship yet. She had told her mother she was engaged to be engaged with Natsuki, and Natsuki agreed.

Shizuru couldn't help but take advantage of the fact that Natsuki, the sweetie she was, was being totally innocent and going along with her every word on this.

Girls usually were rude and demanding when Shizuru hooked up with them, after her money and trying to seduce her all the time in order to get on her good side.

Natsuki was a nice break from this, but it was a small blow to Shizuru's ego that Natsuki wasn't showing any signs of attraction to her despite seeming to willingly want to date her.

Shizuru brought a hand discreetly to her button-shirt, and unbuttoned a button to show off a bit more cleavage.

She had never really tried to seduce anyone before, considering girls fell on her lap all the time, but now was a good time as any.

Natsuki Kuga: watch out, you can not deny the sexiness of Shizuru Fujino.

"O-Okay, shall I come by your place o-or you come by my place... or something?"

Shizuru grinned; she already had it figured out. They would have sex here, and then stop by Shizuru's in the morning so she could get dressed and then go together from there.

Natsuki really was too cute, especially how her ears turned red when she noticed Shizuru's cleavage.

()()()()

Natsuki took deep breaths, how had this happened?

She looked to her left; Shizuru was also taking a few deep breaths as well.

They lay there, naked under the covers after having had some pretty hot sex, and were now basking in the afterglow.

Natsuki flushed when Shizuru moved closer and started kissing her neck again, tracing a few hickies that she had left before.

Shizuru smiled into Natsuki's neck, she got her prey all right.

She shifted, as Shizuru moved on top of her and kissed her full on the lips.

How had this happened?

Oh, yeah.

They had been out on the porch when Natsuki started discussing her team with Shizuru. She told her about how she had known Nao since high-school. Nao was two years her senior, but they had a chemistry course together because Nao got held back in it twice.

Then she told Shizuru they should go inside because it was getting chilly, to which Shizuru readily agreed.

Natsuki had checked her watch; it was eleven at night. Had they really been talking for two hours?

Then Shizuru had asked her how she got drafted to the Garderobe team.

Natsuki had flushed, since they were really close all of a sudden, at the base of the stairs – halfway to the front door where she thought Shizuru was going to head home.

She had scratched her head nervously but continued with her story, saying she didn't have money for college so she applied for scholarships through her school. She was scouted by Garderobe instead of the college team, they refused her application.

Before Natsuki could finish her story, Shizuru placed hands on her hips and then brushed their lips together, initiating a random kiss.

She had let out a moan when Shizuru's hand came up to cup her breast; a sudden need to be satiated filled her.

Shizuru had a hand up her shirt and on her ass while Natsuki had both hands running through soft hair when Shizuru asked where her bedroom was.

A red face, Natsuki had managed to point upstairs and blush more when Shizuru nipped her ear and retracted her hands to walk upstairs.

Natsuki stayed at the bottom of her staircase, staring in awe at those swaying hips and hearing the thumping of her heart as Shizuru disappeared down the hall.

Her well trained body made her run after the older woman, only to hear a small yelp. She found Shizuru in Alyssa's room giggling as the little puppy Duran licked her on the ground.

It was that image above all others, including Shizuru's boobs, which caused Natsuki real desire. There Shizuru lay with a gentle smile on her face as Duran licked her and she ruffled his fur.

That. Was. Hot.

Shizuru, always one to notice lust, had recognized the look and flushed herself, embarrassed at her position but equally surprised that Natsuki was turned on by it, more so than her provocative positions on the deck chair earlier.

Natsuki helped her up and there was a brief awkward silence until Shizuru brought a hand to caress the younger girl's cheek and resume kissing her.

Natsuki's hands were immediately around her waist and they collapsed together on Alyssa's bed.

Shirts, pants, sock, bras, panties and even Natsuki's watch and Shizuru's necklace were removed before they found themselves actually _fighting _for _dominance_ in the sheets.

That was the first time either ever had to struggle for the position, but it only fuelled how hot the situation was.

Natsuki gave in first, followed by Shizuru, before they collaborated again – twice – resulting in three totally breathtaking climaxes and definitely the best sex either had ever had before. Sober.

So here they were, panting, breathless, and kissing again.

"You," Natsuki asked between kisses and broke off as Shizuru went down her neck again, "want to... stay her tonight?"

Shizuru grinned, that had been her plan. She was amused that after all of that, Natsuki still managed to blush adorably.

"Hmm," she hummed in response and then nuzzled into Natsuki's neck, just lying on top of the girl cuddle toy.

She had never felt so goddamn comfortable with a girl before after sex, or the need to cuddle. Actually, she usually felt uncomfortable when girls snuggled her after sex. But _this_? This was comfy.

Natsuki kissed her hair, inhaling the heavenly scent and bringing her arms around Shizuru as they both let out content sighs.

That had been nice.

Natsuki was in shock, sex with Mai had never been so... _like that._ It was just... something that she had never really thought about. The two would just kind of know when they were going to do it, usually after a planned date, and then it started. Not to mention Mai never did to her what Shizuru just did, which had felt incredible.

As Natsuki slowly started drifting off to sleep, not even realising she was nuzzling into Shizuru's hair, Shizuru stared at the younger girl.

She had never bedded a woman like Natsuki before, it was different. But definitely, dare she admit it, the best.

()()()()

Natsuki blinked upon hearing noises in the room, and she opened her eyes and wiped the small drool from her mouth as she looked around the room.

Her eyes, after being rubbed by her fists, focused on Shizuru who was buttoning up her shirt passively while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ah, you're awake," Shizuru said, a small glance before getting up from the bed and picking her necklace from the bedside table. "It's only nine; we have a few hours until the luncheon."

Natsuki yawned, falling back on the bed.

Shizuru smiled at the sight. There was a crash sound all of a sudden, and Natsuki jolted up from the bed in shock.

"Ara..." Shizuru said as Natsuki jumped out from the sheets and that basketball toned, slim, sexy body grabbed scattered sweats and a shirt before running to see the problem.

Shizuru followed her, adjusting her shirt and descending the stairs which Natsuki decided to slide dangerously down the banister on.

That girl was like a child in a way.

"Duran," Natsuki said with an exasperated voice and sighed at the toppled table, "you could have hurt yourself." She picked the puppy up and frowned, he was too cute to be mad at. "What am I going to do with you since I'm leaving soon?"

Shizuru held a giggle in at the sight of Natsuki talking to the dog. Eventually Natsuki decided to leave Duran in one of her garages, leaving food, water, and a few toys. That was what she did after heading back upstairs to shower and change for the day.

Shizuru waited in her car outside, and Natsuki came out to the summer heat wearing a dark green v-neck sweater and tight, skinny legged, khakis.

It showed off her figure amazingly so.

She sat inside Shizuru's beloved new-smelling Mercedes and they drove down the long driveway in the direction of Shizuru house.

Natsuki waited in the car until Shizuru returned with her sundress and they made the twenty minute drive to the golf course.

There was surprisingly comfortable, small mindless chatter between them.

Shizuru told Natsuki about the luncheon, it was an annual event where wealthy patrons of the business world got together monthly to socialize at the golf course and donate to charity.

()()()()

"Natsuki, my mother. Mother, Natsuki."

Kayaa smiled as the girl bowed her head and flushed. Natsuki Kuga was not at _all_ like she expected.

"Nice to m-meet you, Fujino-san..." the small stutter escaped Natsuki with a nervous smile. The woman in front of her was basically her boss. And she had married the woman's daughter secretly.

Of course she as nervous.

"Call me Kayaa," she responded, noticing the surprise on Shizuru's face. After all, she rarely gave girls Shizuru dated permission to do so.

But Natsuki was so cute, and Kayaa loved cute.

Kayaa had thought this Kuga girl would be another model type, fake, stuck up, gold-digging girl like Shizuru's usual. Instead, she had crossed out 'gold-digging' because the girl definitely had enough money, she had crossed out 'fake' because of the obvious nervousness the girl showed compared to the stupid politeness she was used to, and she had even crossed out 'stuck-up' because the girl had just smiled and chatted with a few of the waiters who busily worked during the event instead of treating them poorly like usual patrons.

She did not, however, cross out 'model-type,' because Kuga could definitely be a model. In fact, she did model for a few of the team sponsors.

Kayaa found herself actually instantly liking the girl; she was not the usual celebrity. That included the Fujino's themselves. She was like Shizuru's opposite in so many ways, that maybe – just maybe – Shizuru had been serious about this 'engaged to be engaged' crap.

()()()()

"How did you two meet?" Kayaa asked during appetizers.

Natsuki and Shizuru were both very hungry, having not had any breakfast.

"A bar," Natsuki said with that cute flush, "I forget what one though..."

Shizuru decided to go with the flow, nodding as she added, "it was _Stiyolo_. The same night we went to the strip club."

Shooting her mother a grin and wink, Kayaa chuckled when Natsuki's face went really red and she looked down at her food in embarrassment. She still couldn't believe she had gone to a strip club.

Kayaa then frowned, "so you met five days ago?"

A nod from the cute tomato.

"You've only known each other for five days, Shizu-chin? You already intend on engagement?"

Both girls' eyes went to the matching rings stuck on their left hands, Natsuki opted to add more food into her mouth and Shizuru simply nodded.

Kayaa narrowed her eyes, something was up...

"Natsuki-chan?"

"Yamada," Natsuki smiled, got up from her chair and bowed with obvious respect to the man who approached the three.

He flushed from Natsuki's bow and waved her off, flattered by her respect, "So this is your new girlfriend?"

Natsuki flushed, "eh, yeah. Shizuru Fujino, this is Yamada Tehito, and her mother Kayaa Fujino."

"I know Kayaa-san and Shizuru-san, we're business associates" Yamada briefly shook their hands, "so I take it you've seen Mai-chan? She's here."

Natsuki frowned, "Mai?"

Yamada nodded, changing the subject smoothly, "so your season starts in a month, eh?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Are you both family?" Kayaa asked, "You look familiar."

"Oh," Yamada chuckled, "no, no, Natsuki-chan's mother was my best friend back in University."

"I used to work here," Natsuki told Kayaa without shame.

She unknowingly went up in Kayaa's books. Far up.

Shizuru noticed familiar faces of some of the women, some being women her mother had dated and some being women she had dated. They all seemed to be looking and whispering about her and Natsuki, causing her to feel extremely amused.

The one that stuck out above the others was the green stylish hair of one Tomoe Marguerite. Tomoe only came to this luncheon twice before as Shizuru's date, so she was obviously here with the person she left Shizuru for. Some wealthy entrepreneur whose name she failed to remember, but was curious to meet nonetheless. Her pride was still intact after all.

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru turned her attention away from trying to secretly scout Tomoe's new beau to that familiar voice of her best friend.

"Reito," she smiled as he approached with his charming grin, "It's been too long."

"Six days too long," Reito seemed surprisingly uncomfortable, which Shizuru found amusing.

"Last I heard, you told me you got the love of your life. Can I meet her?"

Reito's face paled then, and Shizuru frowned in worry. She noticed he was looking beyond her, and sure enough the angry countenance of one Garderobe star player glared daggers at him.

Now Shizuru thought Natsuki was adorable and sweet, and she had never seen such hostility on the girl's face before.

It was... hot. Scary! She meant scary. It was scary. And still cute, the way her cheeks puffed ever so slightly and her eyes narrowed. Like an angry puppy.

So Natsuki and Reito knew each other? Small world, Shizuru thought.

"Ah, K-Kuga-san," Reito coughed a bit, "fancy meeting you here..."

There was silence, and then a bubbly voice interrupted the circle.

"Reito, I-"

The busty, gorgeous, smiling woman suddenly stopped talking and stared dumbly before stuttering, "N-N-Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned her gaze to Mai, still clearly upset, and then she turned to Shizuru, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Shizuru nodded and then turned to the couple in front of her who both still looked uncomfortable.

"You must be Reito's girlfriend," Shizuru said with a smile, already having an idea about the relationship between two people.

"Hai, Mai Tokiha," she forced a smile at Shizuru.

"Mai-han," Shizuru said, starting to analyze her carefully.

This was Natsuki's ex. She was very beautiful, and for some strange reason Shizuru felt the need to get a little vengeance even though Reito was her best friend.

According to Natsuki who Shizuru knew wouldn't lie, these two had deceived her, so of course she was hurt. Shizuru felt a little protective of her new friend and opted to act what she knew Natsuki would never have the guts to because she was too sweet.

"Natsuki has told me so much about you," Shizuru smiled, "it's nice to finally meet you."

"Sh-she has?" Mai asked, obviously surprised. "Wait, you know Natsuki?"

"Ara, I'm surprised both of you haven't heard yet."

Kayaa had never seen Shizuru ever look disapproving of Reito before, those two were like twins.

"Reito," Kayaa smiled, clasping his arm, "hasn't Shizuru told you about her new girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" both Mai and Reito said with obvious shock, turning to see Natsuki approach with two drinks and hand one to Shizuru who decided to take it to the next step.

"Hai," Shizuru accepted her drink and then made sure she was close to Natsuki and took her hand with a small squeeze, "Natsuki's my new girlfriend."

Their shock stayed and Shizuru noticed Natsuki blush a bit, flattered by her comfort.

There was a ring of a bell, and the guests started to part to their designate tables again as an auction started.

"Reito, call me later, ne? It was really nice to meet you Mai-han."

()()()()

"What was that Shizu-chin?" Kayaa didn't bother hiding her curiosity of the earlier exchange.

Shizuru smirked, "Mai-han was Natsuki's girlfriend, and she cheated on Natsuki with Reito."

Kayaa loved drama, and she leaned a little closer to whisper, "I never thought Reito-chin would do that..."

Shizuru nodded, whispering as well, "Natsuki never told me the details, she is still very sensitive about it. I think Mai-han and she were very close, they grew up together I believe."

"Did they?" Kayaa raised an eyebrow, "family friends?"

"No," Shizuru lowered voice a bit more, "they grew up in an orphanage together."

There was a small silence where they both felt pity, and looked quickly at Natsuki who chewed her food and pretended to listen to the blond woman beside her explain her hair style and touch her arm every two second she got.

Kayaa remembered hearing somewhere that Kuga was an orphan; she wondered what happened to the kind girl's parents.

()()()()

"_Inviting Natsuki-chin over for the luncheon was genius!"_ Kayaa told Shizuru with glee over the phone, _"we have seven more charity bonds linked with our company name now, the Suzushiro's will be so mad!"_

Shizuru rolled her eyes at her mother's continuous babble, she rarely got that excited but her rivalry with Souma Suzushiro had always been an exception.

"Hmmm," she had just gotten out of the shower and was doing her Sunday night beautification, currently moisturizing her smooth legs.

After a few more minutes, her mother hung up and Shizuru was free to be alone, until her phone rung again.

She cursed, answering without checking the ID, "Shizuru Fujino speaking."

"_Shizuru_," her best friend greeted her.

"Reito," Shizuru said with a frown, "I'm disappointed in you."

"_I know!"_ Reito tried to explain himself hurriedly, "_please don't hang up and listen to me-"_

"I'm listening," Shizuru got up and walked over to a bowl of sweets she had out.

"_I told you about my ex Mai,"_ he reasoned, "_we dated when she was in middle school and were good friends but I had to go away to the States for college..."_

"I remember," Shizuru smiled softly, the image of Reito crying on her lap like a little baby when he had to leave his friends because his mother desired him do is graduate studies abroad.

"_Yeah,_" Reito sighed, a sincere sadness in his voice, "_When I came back last year, I just... you ever feel like your whole soul was taken by someone? Because Mai has that power over me. Whatever she wants I want to give."_

"You love her," Shizuru reasoned. She had never felt that way about anyone before.

"_You'll know what I mean_," Reito offered, "_and Mai and I were kind of drunk when we started making out..."_

She understood the abilities of liquor too, considering she had – under the influence – married a stranger.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N** thanks for the continuous reviews. I should mention that this is not going to follow the story line of the movie much

ENjoy :D

**Chapter 6**

"This place is awesome," Natsuki said, looking at the glass stairs and at the wooden waterfall on the wall of Shizuru's penthouse with glazed eyes.

Shizuru smiled, watching the girl teeter on her toes in an adorable fashion while not daring to touch anything.

"Thank you, Natsuki," Shizuru gestured her to follow, "the living room is this way."

Natsuki followed behind in a lagging pace, pausing to take in the posh, expensive, and downright stylish objects of the clean apartment before making it to the living room.

"Is that an exercise room?" Natsuki asked with a small blush, suddenly realizing she was alone with Shizuru and very much nervous.

Shizuru had paused on her way to the kitchen and turned around, "hmm?"

Her gaze went to where Natsuki's finger pointed out the room left of her kitchen.

"Ah," Shizuru nodded, "that would be my dojo, yes."

"Dojo?" Natsuki repeated, "You know martial arts?"

That was pretty hot.

"Yes, why, I don't seem the type?" She crossed her arms and smirked at the younger girl.

"Huh?" Natsuki flushed, "N-no! It suits you, I was just wondering what you do to work out... I mean, I wasn't wondering because I noticed your body o-or anything – well I did – but that's not the way I meant it... like, I don't... I mean, you are attractive don't get me wrong, but I was talking about... about..."

Natsuki trailed off because Shizuru was laughing, honest to goodness laughing.

She was a pretty laugher, in Natsuki's opinion. Though how one defines a 'pretty laugher' is beyond her, it was just what she thought.

"I'm sorry Natsuki," Shizuru slowed down her laughs, she had not laughed that hard in a while and Natsuki was too cute to resist.

Natsuki remained flushed, looking at her feet and feeling like a complete idiot.

"Thank you," Shizuru said when she was breathing, leaning on the arm of the sofa and still smiling.

Natsuki shyly looked up at the older woman, feeling confused. "Thank... you?"

Shizuru felt this tug. The tug was in her heart, her stomach, her sides, and even her hands. Natsuki was suddenly a magnet she felt forced towards.

Those red cheeks and those confused eyes were simply enchanting.

If Natsuki was confused for the thanks, she was more confused when Shizuru cupped her cheek and kissed her. Soft and warm, she flushed even more and felt a shiver run down her spine, especially when Shizuru's other hand started to run through her hair.

Maybe ten seconds past before Shizuru broke off the kiss, placing a brief one on Natsuki's cheek and then turning towards her kitchen.

"Come, I'll make us some tea."

Natsuki felt the tug of a hand on her wrist and she followed, feeling uncharacteristically blank and numb.

That had been one mind-blasting kiss. Not blowing, _blasting. _(A/N – anyone seen the new Russell Peters?)

()()()()

"Sign right there," Ken pointed to a dotted line.

Natsuki scratched the pen to the spot, followed by Shizuru.

"There you go," he said with a smile and pushed a plate of biscuits closer to Natsuki. "Officially annulled."

Natsuki thought about it, and she felt the same. It was as if she never got married or annulled. She just got awesome sex.

Shizuru for her part was glad to get that out of the way.

"So, when are you planning the real wedding?" Ken chomped on his own biscuit.

Shizuru made a quick glance at her friend, noticing a small look of shock on Natsuki's face. And a cute look of shock it was.

"Well, Hajawa-han," she elaborated, "we're just waiting to make sure we don't rush into things."

Ken nodded in agreement, "of course, of course. One should take their time. But I suggest you get married next year, after the Garderobe season."

"Ara," Shizuru giggled at his playful grin, "why is that?"

"Well," he picked another biscuit up, "you'll be having a honeymoon, right?"

Natsuki's face was red and even Shizuru felt slightly awkward to have Ken of all people suggest such lewd things.

"So," Ken rubbed his palms together and faced Natsuki, "the season kicks off next week! I got courtside tickets, thanks to Fujino-san."

Shizuru sacrificed herself to one more goddamn hour of listening to basketball talk, texting every so often on her phone.

()()()()

"Sorry," Natsuki muttered under her breath, handing Shizuru a glass of blue liquid that mirrored her own.

Shizuru giggled, "No need to apologise. I liked Natsuki's friend, very amusing. I hope she's not hurt."

Drunk people were always amusing after all, and Shizuru had found Natsuki's wasted friend whose name she forgot tumbling head first into a table very hilarious.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, playfully, and downed her fourth drink of the night in one go.

"These parties always suck," she confessed, "Can you believe part of my job is coming to them, though?"

Shizuru, mimicking her _girlfriend_ by downing her own drink in one go, made a small wince and then raised a brow, "really? I thought Natsuki's job was to play basketball?"

"Yeah," Natsuki frowned, "but my team gives anyone who misses these parties shit, and its part of my contract to attend at least an hour to these social events because of our sponsors."

Shizuru shrugged a bit, "My mother wants me to make as many public appearances with you as possible, helps business." _Not that we need any more business,_ she added privately.

Natsuki wasn't really listening, because Shizuru was wearing really tight clothes that her eyes were obligated to scan thoroughly. It was as if Shizuru's boobs were talking to her instead of Shizuru's mouth.

Shizuru let out a small sigh as she watched Natsuki zone out on her ample cleavage, but a quick scan of her eyes around the room made her realize a lot of people were watching them – particularly a group of young girls glaring at her as if she was the bane of their existence.

Shizuru, always one to enjoy opportunities of amusement and pleasure, decided she might as well humour both herself and the lustful Natsuki at the moment.

"Ne, Na-tsu-ki," she reached her hand to hold Natsuki's under the table and moved closer to whisper in her ear, loving the way Natsuki's cheeks reddened and her pupils dilated.

"Y...ye-ah?" her voice croaked in response.

"Would you like to dance?"

Natsuki's breath hitched when Shizuru's lips brushed her earlobe before nibbling it.

She couldn't' respond.

"Or," Shizuru kissed down her neck and let go of Natsuki's hand to run it along her inner thigh, "shall we go somewhere private?"

Natsuki lost it; she stood up in tipsy haste and stumbled out of their booth while grabbing Shizuru's hand and directing them towards the VIP room of the club.

Shizuru giggled, and as they walked by the group of young girls glaring death, she let a small wink leave her face while trying to keep up with her girl's pace.

No sooner were they in the VIP room, thankfully unoccupied by any other b-ball players, was Natsuki laying on the body length sofa with Shizuru on top of her, once again giving attention to her neck.

Natsuki pulled the older woman to her body, feeling that numbness overcome her when Shizuru returned to kissing her on the lips again, sweet and passionate.

"Unh," she broke the kiss to moan when Shizuru's hand found her inner thigh again.

As luck would have it, the door to the VIP room was opened and three individuals paused to stare in shock at the mid-kiss pair on the couch.

"Natsuki?" The one who Shizuru recognized as the previous 'tumbler' spoke out dumbly.

Natsuki was _so_ not in the mood. Well, she was in _the mood_, but not in the mood to be _interr-fucking-upted. _

And so obviously this interruption was most unwelcome.

She let a small feral growl escape her lips when Shizuru sat up at the end of the couch, looking rather displeased herself.

"Yes?" Natsuki asked, also sitting up and glaring at Nao, Chie and Yuuichi.

The three hammered Garderobe players were absolutely speechless, and Natsuki felt a familiar embarrassment creep up her cheeks.

She stood up, walked to the door, shut it in their faces and locked it. She turned back and gave Shizuru an apologetic smile, hesitating to continue.

A grin from Shizuru followed by a soft giggle and beckoning of a hand told her continuing was the best idea. So she walked up to Shizuru and felt Shizuru's hands come to her hips, rubbing so slowly it was barely rubbing her sides.

Her body was thrown back onto the couch and Shizuru employed her tongue to work on that neck.

Natsuki had never felt anything like this before.

Not sober, not drunk, not ever.

And this did not mean the lips on her neck or the finger unzipping her jeans.

No. This meant the white hot passion and butterflies in her stomach that danced with only the name of one Shizuru Fujino.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N** – Sorry about the wait. Yes, so it is quite clear our little Natsuki is smitten with Shizuru. What about Shizuru?

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 7**

Natsuki exhaled a breath at the exact same time she released the ball into the air. It travelled in a perfect arch and the swish of the net was all she heard as she had immediately turned around to her side of the court for defence.

"Pick up pressure at half!" Their Coach Midori yelled, clipboard in hand, "stay tight! Tighter!"

The Garderobe team were practicing hard this Thursday afternoon, their kickoff game to the season Saturday evening.

Split into two teams, the starters were practicing game situations against the offence and defence they knew their opponents would be practicing.

"Kuga, tighter-"

Midori paused and started laughing midsentence, collapsing onto the bench. She adored that Garderobe rookie.

The girl had just played slack defence, but still managed to steal the ball and make a fast break.

The lay-up went in of course.

"That's it for today," she let out a smile at her exhausted team. "Oi," she said as the girls sipped some water, "This game Saturday is a _must-win._"

The players sat on the floor and started stretching out their limbs. They were to play Aries, the third best team in the country.

"The stadium is sold out, all team sponsors and a few celebrities are coming. Because of Takeda's injury, we'll have Hallard playing the third position and the fourth will go to Minagi."

Masashi Takeda frowned at his broken ankle, covered in a plaster and leaned on his crutches with a pout. Mikoto Minagi, however, beamed at the opportunity to start a game. She was the team's fastest runner.

"Kuga will be playing first, Lu will be playing second, and Tate has fifth."

The team nodded.

"Immediate substitutions will be Yuuki and Hayumi. See you all Saturday."

The team members got up and filed out to their lockers, except for Natsuki who stayed behind with her coach.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Natsuki was a little out of breath.

Midori raised an eyebrow, "what was with the slack-off today?'

Natsuki flushed, she couldn't tell her coach the truth.

The truth would be saying, 'um, I barely got any sleep last night because my girlfriend and I totally fucked until like five this morning...'

She couldn't say that.

"Couldn't sleep," Natsuki said with a red face, looking at her feet, "Sorry."

To the untrained eye, Natsuki played very well in practice, but her coach could tell the girl was exhausted.

Midori chuckled, "No worries Natsuki-chan," she put a hand to the girl's shoulder, "have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Natsuki flushed, she had been under the _opposite_ of stress lately.

"No," she stuttered out, "I mean... uh..."

Midori laughed, "Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"You're engaged?"

Natsuki went even redder.

()()()()

She was removing her shoes and made a small wince when her back cracked.

"Kuga, want to grab lunch with me?"

Natsuki looked up at Nao who was waiting rather impatiently as Mikoto texted on her cellphone beside her.

"Sure," Natsuki said, "one minute."

Most of the member started filing out, waving goodbyes and stretching their arms.

"Kuga-san," Chie started, "is it true about you and Shizuru Fujino?"

Natsuki flushed a bit, Chie was always interested in gossip.

"Yeah," she said, removing her shirt so she was only in a sports bra and putting on a pair of sweats. The team's locker showers were getting renovated for their new season, so no one could have one yet.

The locker-room contained large cubicles with each player's name in gold.

Nao smirked at her best friend's flush and Chie was suddenly hooked for more info.

Listening in, Anh Lu and Yuuichi Tate were the only other ones changing.

"It's true then? You guys are engaged?"

"Eh?" Natsuki fumbled, "No-"

"Then what's with that ring?" Chie asked suspiciously about the silver band still on her hand.

Natsuki ignored her, the damn thing wouldn't come off, and the welder couldn't get it off because it almost permanently burnt her skin, something Shizuru also had problems with.

Seeing Chie and everyone else's interest, she grabbed her sports bag and shrugged.

"Like you could ever get someone like Fujino," Anh said with a snort, "She's probably using you."

Nao turned her gaze to Anh and frowned, "don't listen to her Natsuki, she's just bitter because Fujino turned her down three times. Isn't that right?"

Anh dropped her own bag, "what did you say?"

A fight was threatening the air, and all of a sudden Yuuichi decided to throw in other comments.

"I'll get more points than you for sure on Saturday, Kuga!"

Natsuki started to get infuriated, "I'm warning you both to stop it."

Anh and Yuuichi sneered, raising their fists.

"Yeah," Anh said with smirk, "Fujino doesn't need a big baby like you, she needs someone worthy. A girl like that needs someone strong like me."

Natsuki always knew Anh disliked her because she was the rookie _starting _point-guard who got all the attention, but she never knew Anh had the hots for her girlfriend!

"I assure you," came a slightly cold voice, "that you are very wrong."

They all went deathly quiet, and at the door to their locker room in a sexy business suit of black, Shizuru Fujino looked mad.

Chie could not believe what the hell was going on. This was awesome!

Anh snapped out of her trance and grinned, "Wrong about what? About your bitch over here being used?"

Though it didn't show on her face, that line struck a cord for Shizuru and her eyes hardened.

"Do you realise who you're talking to?" She asked, now walking into the change room and beside Natsuki.

"A very hot girl," Anh was still grinning like a fool, "whose girlfriend obviously doesn't please her enough."

A flash of a second, everyone gaped in shock at the sight of Anh Lu flipped over and pinned to the ground by Shizuru Fujino.

"Ara ara," Shizuru said, standing up and smirking down at the shocked Anh, "no. You are talking to the woman who owns your team, possibly your future, who you have just insulted, and who can beat you to a pulp easily. And for the record, you are not my type at all."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru with pride, she knew Shizuru was well trained in fighting, but she never got to witness anything first hand.

Nao, Mikoto, Yuuichi, and Chie had their jaws open and Anh embarrassingly pushed herself off the ground.

She grabbed her bag and brushed past Natsuki's shoulder with a shove, Yuuichi grabbing his bag and running out after her.

Shizuru was still clearly annoyed, "Natsuki, we're leaving."

Natsuki snapped out of her trance, "Shizuru, meet my friends?"

Shizuru seemed to realise there were other people there and straightened her back a bit, smiling.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. I am Shizuru Fujino."

"We know you Fujino-san," Chie smiled back, still amazed at what this 'lady' just did, "I'm Chie Hallard."

"Nao Yuuki," Nao nodded, she liked this woman. That was pretty cool.

"Mikoto Minagi." Mikoto said at last.

"I was going to go for lunch with them," Natsuki said, "would you like to come?"

Shizuru let out a small giggle, "Why not. I came by your practice to take you out for lunch anyway."

()()()()

"No that was the first time she ever did that," Natsuki held a hand out and helped Shizuru off of her motorcycle. The brunette had actually been a little frightened of going on it but ultimately had fun.

"Hm," Shizuru took the helmet off and accepted the proffered hand, "to be honest, I do not like her."

Natsuki shrugged, "We were always kind of tense because we're the best players on the team. I guess it's a rivalry or whatever."

They stood outside a downtown diner, holding hands and just waiting for Nao, Mikoto and Chie to arrive in Nao's car.

"They must be stuck in that traffic jam," Shizuru reasoned.

Natsuki nodded, "let's get a table and wait for them."

Natsuki still felt a little gross since she hadn't had the chance to shower yet and was only in sweats. It was kind of weird because Shizuru was dressed in her work attire, and very hot at that.

Shizuru certainly didn't seem to mind because she stayed close and maintained holding hands.

Natsuki tried not to roll her eyes at the paparazzi hiding behind a bush taking pictures of them as they entered the diner. They were _so_ obvious.

()()()()

"No, I'll always remember the first day of class in chem. I was assigned to sit next to Nao, and the teacher asked her to describe the mole formula!" Natsuki grinned as Nao slapped a hand to her face and groaned.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know! I got fucking held back!"

Mikoto snorted her soup and Shizuru giggled while reaching across the table to pluck one of Natsuki's mushrooms.

Natsuki continued, "So she said 'there's a fucking formula for moles?' and everyone laughed so hard the teacher kicked her out of class!"

"Ara ara," Shizuru took a breath to stop from laughing.

"Ah shit!" Nao looked at her phone quickly, "I have to meet up with Shiho in half an hour and I still need to shower."

Mikoto quickly slurped her soup and Chie finished her drink since Nao was their ride.

"Hey, Shizuru," Natsuki flushed a little and twiddled her thumbs, "you want to come over?"

Shizuru wanted to squeal at the cuteness, and found herself hating it when she said "sorry, ne, Natsuki. I have to be back at the office until seven tonight."

Natsuki face fell but she tried to hide it, "o-okay."

"But," Shizuru said with a small smile, "I can come over after?"

Natsuki smiled, not bothering to fake how happy that offer made her.

"if you don't mind. I can pick you up-"

Shizuru giggled to cute her off, "it's okay. I'll drive myself." They both paused to wave goodbye to the car as it drove off and then she got back on Natsuki's bike. She gave Natsuki a smirk, "I can stay over tonight?"

Natsuki's red face was her reward.

()()()()

The clock read two-thirty in the morning.

Natsuki's messy room was illuminated in moonlight, and she flushed at the thought of how romantic it all seemed.

Shizuru was fast asleep, breathing into her neck and lying on top of her fast asleep.

Natsuki couldn't sleep; she could only stare and gently stroke her hand through Shizuru's hair.

What had she ever done to deserve such a wonderful chance at a relationship? She lightly touched Shizuru's face and blushed when Shizuru's leg shifted and reminded her of how naked they were.

Her eyes then dropped to the silver, seemingly permanent band on her ring finger. She really liked it there.

Her lips brushed Shizuru's hair and placed the softest of kisses there, she closed her eyes but found herself unable to keep them shut for too long. She only ended up staring at Shizuru again.

Eventually when her eyes got tired and droopy she drifted off to sleep as well. Eventually.

Around four-thirty seven in the morning or so.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N** - Would you all believe me if I told you I spilt tea on my laptop and had to get it repaired? Cost me two hundred thirty dollars :(

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 8**

"Coach, your crib is awesome!" Mikoto drunkenly managed to slur before her face hit the couch.

"Youuuu KNOW iiiit!" Midori screeched as the mosh pit of partiers 'yayed' with renowned drunk enthusiasm.

"Is Midori always this crazy?" Shiho giggled as Nao placed a kiss on her lips.

"All the time."

They started making out immediately, celebrating their first win of the season and their first pay-checks as well.

A few people fell on top of Mikoto, unofficially making a drunk pile of unconscious individuals.

Off to the left, Natsuki was the only sober person. She held her phone lightly in her hands, fingers brushing over the keys as if ready to text.

The only thing was she didn't know _what_ to text.

With a blush, she growled and shoved her phone into her pocket. She didn't want to bug Shizuru if the woman was busy, but she really wanted to hear from her. Whether by text, by voice... or see her...

Natsuki whipped her phone back out again and was about to carry through with the text until a large hand grabbed her shoulder and grinned.

"Nat-chan! Drink some more!"

Before Natsuki could say anything, a drink was shoved to her lips by her drunk coach and she was dragged into the dancing bodies against her will.

()()()()

"Would you like to buy one?"

Natsuki looked up from the glittering jewellery in the store and flushed.

"No, I was... just looking."

"Oh! Natsuki Kuga!"

Natsuki flushed, crowds of people started swarming with pens and paper.

As she autographed for what were mostly teenagers and kids, her eyes looked back to the jewellery.

Did she want to buy it?

()()()()

"I just... well, I... y-you know I..."

"Natsuki, what is it? You're acting strange," Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the athlete and paused in signing a few documents.

Natsuki kept blushing and tried to open her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuru asked, now a little worried.

"NO!" Natsuki choked out, "I mean, well... not exactly..."

"Do you want to go out somewhere? Are you not feeling well?" Shizuru pondered before gasping "you're not hurt are you? Did someone-"

"NO!" Natsuki waved her hands frantically and scratched her head, "I'm fine, Shizuru I'm fine. Okay? It's just..."

Very curious, Shizuru stood up from her office desk and approached the awkward standing girl on the other side. She cupped her cheek.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know."

"A-anything?" Natsuki suddenly had this glaze in her eyes that Shizuru felt very proud of being the reason of, and very flattered.

So ingenuous was the adoration in Natsuki's eyes that she felt her cheeks redden on their own accord.

"Yes. Anything."

Hands were shoved into the leather jacket of her pocket and Natsuki removed a black velvet box from the left one, blushing profusely as she saw the shock on Shizuru's' face.

"Shizuru," she muttered and opened the box to reveal a brilliant diamond ring, "will you marry me?"

There was a tense silence as she awaited Shizuru's answer, but when she met Shizuru's eyes she understood something was wrong.

"Shizuru?"

"I c-can't, Natsuki..." Shizuru felt her mouth go dry, her head swimming with confusion.

Natsuki swallowed hard, "w-why not?" They had been together for months, _months_!

Shizuru didn't say anything and then Natsuki started to feel like an idiot.

"Was it because I didn't get on one knee or whatever? O-or because it's like, lunchtime and we're in your office? I can ask again if you want!"

Shizuru's shook her head, "believe me Natsuki, I think you're rushing into something."

"B-but we're already engaged!" Natsuki didn't understand. Was she... was she being _dumped_?

Shizuru shook her head, "we got married under the influence!" Shizuru stressed, "And we stayed publicly together to save embarrassment."

"But..." Natsuki felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces, "we went out and... and the sex! Shizuru why can't we get married!"

Shizuru stepped back in slight shock at the anger and shook her head, "no, Natsuki! We were together, but it was casual. You are a very close friend to me, I care for you-"

"I love you!" Natsuki blurted harshly, "I... I love you..."

Shizuru saw tears sting those green eyes and her heart cracked at the sight. "Natsuki..."

Natsuki shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek and she wiped it off roughly, shoving the velvet box back into her jacket, "I really embarrassed myself, didn't I?"

"No Natsuki," Shizuru put a hand on her shoulder, "we can still be together-"

"No," Natsuki shrugged the hand off, "you... you don't have to feel sorry for me. I get it. I'm an idiot..."

She turned around and paused at the door.

"I get it..."

Natsuki left the large office and trudged to the elevator, never able to remember a time when she felt so _bad_.

Unknown to both of them, Kayaa Fujino had overheard _everything_.

()()()()

Shizuru felt frustrated. Everything she did lately made her feel even more so.

How was she supposed to know Natsuki felt so strongly for her?

Okay, well, she did know from the evidence of the girl's infatuated looks and adoring gazes.

Natsuki was smitten with her, and she chose to ignore it to continue to causal part of their relationship.

She really was a bitch. To toy with the girl's feelings like that!

Natsuki had proposed! _PROPOSED_ to her!

She sighed and gulped down her wine, collapsing on her couch.

A couch she had... had sex on Natsuki with last week.

Great.

Shizuru couldn't get the thought of Natsuki's crushed face from her mind. She really needed to talk to her and sort out their feelings.

It had been two days since Natsuki walked out on her and since then they had no communication. Shizuru phoned only to get voicemail and Natsuki never phoned her back.

To top it all, Natsuki was the one who felt bad about it all when Shizuru had been the 'bad one'! That girl was too fucking sweet! It pissed Shizuru off.

She remembered the day she had proposed to Tomoe: They had been at the cliché fancy restaurant and then Shizuru had the ring brought out in Tomoe's wine glass. Tomoe had squealed, said yes, drunk fast to get to the ring and slip it on before they proceeded with their dinner.

But when Natsuki proposed to Shizuru... Shizuru had seen the honest hope in those eyes.

Hope which... hope which she shattered.

She was the idiot.

Shizuru jumped off her couch and out of her penthouse down to the car park of her Mercedes.

She had to talk Natsuki, now!

()()()()

Natsuki had not been home when Shizuru banged on her mansion's door, or rung the doorbell.

Shizuru cursed, something she rarely did and kicked the door.

She sat in her car and hit the wheel; of course Natsuki would never want to see her again.

She turned on her car and drove off deciding she might try to get her mind off with music or something.

She sighed as the radio hummed to life and switched stations until she hit one.

_"And Kuga passes it to Hallard who-"_

Shizuru gasped.

Of course! It was game night!

()()()()

"What do you mean you can't let me in?"

"M'am, you don't have a ticket."

"Do you know who I am?" Shizuru tried to stay polite but it was really hard. "I'm Shizuru Fujino, I own this building, the team playing inside it, and I am your employer."

"You are? Do you have ID or something?"

Shizuru leaned over and pulled a magazine from a stand next to them, the front cover had her and her mother on it.

"See?"

He flushed bright red from embarrassment, praying he wouldn't be fired.

()()()()

The referee blew the whistle and the Garderobe fans went wild as halftime in their home-court kicked in. Natsuki made a few high-fives with her teammates, they were down by seven points to the team ranked one below them and her heart just wasn't into the game.

Not that anyone knew that, most journalists were fuelling over the rumour that Kuga had been extremely _ill_ lately.

Natsuki sighed as she followed into the locker room to hear Midori's enthusiastic talk.

The team drank water and stretched a bit, hearing the roar of the stadium during the halftime entertainment, the thumping of bass as performers sung some trashy famous song.

"And Natsuki I want you to keep driving from the left, got it? They're defence is too tight on the right."

Natsuki nodded even though she hadn't heard a single thing.

_Shizuru. _

()()()()

Both teams walked out on the court and Natsuki spared a few waves to the crowd like the other teammates as the audience closest suffered small strokes.

And then, Natsuki heard her.

_Her_.

"Natsuki!"

That beautiful voice she dreamed of at all times, that voice was here.

She snorted. She was hearing things.

Because there was no way Shizuru was -

"Natsuki!"

Okay, this time she wasn't hallucinating.

Running down the stands from the top where a VIP box had been, Natsuki watched as Shizuru (looking so glorious in jeans and a blouse) stopped near the railing above the stands and sent her a smile.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki and Shizuru both ignored the press who were taking a few thousand shots and the fans who squealed in awe or growled in jealousy.

Natsuki walked up to her angel and looked up, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer on, my Natsuki," Shizuru almost whispered and dropped her voice.

Natsuki flushed, "y-yours, huh?"

Shizuru smiled softly with a nod, "I'm sorry," she wanted so badly to kiss her right then, but they were separated by the railing and too many people were staring. "I... want to be with you, I didn't mean to make you think otherwise."

Natsuki brought a hand up to her neck a little awkwardly, "You do?" A small embarrassed smile slowly crept up her face.

"Play hard okay? I'll meet you after the game so we can talk, hmm?"

Natsuki nodded as Shizuru gave her a quick wink and then she felt this new power surge through her arms which had nothing to do with checking out Shizuru's ass as she walked back up the stadium stairs.

Oh she was going to play hard all right.

()()()()

"KUGA!" Midori yelled after the amazing win and pointing an accusing finger at Natsuki, "I thought I told you not to go in from the right!"

Natsuki and the whole team seemed caught in headlights until Midori burst out laughing, "good job! Good job everyone!"

They all relaxed and got ready to 'hit the showers' as they say.

"So Kuga, your girlfriend obviously said something that got you hitting shots like an assassin," Nao poked her tummy and giggled.

There was a howl from a few of the rookies and Natsuki blushed, not denying or accepting the accusation.

()()()()

Shizuru had never realised how anxious she was.

She wanted to talk to Natsuki, but the girl was either talking to reporters or signing autographs or getting photos with children.

"I never thought you'd get so into basketball."

Shizuru swirled around at her mother's tease and giggled.

"Hmm," she acknowledged, "but it's different with Natsuki."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "really now Shiz-chin?"

There was a silence until Kayaa said, "it's about time."

Shizuru was left to blush slightly and continue waiting for the starting point guard.

She caught Natsuki's eyes flicker to her and she winked, grateful for realising how much Natsuki meant to her before it was too late.

Kayaa smiled as she noticed Natsuki blush and avert her eyes. She liked that girl, the first one to genuinely like Shizuru for Shizuru and nothing more or less.

Somewhere in the back of her head she knew this was going to change her daughter for the better.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N** I know this has been retardedly delayed guys, as well as my other stories, but please understand that i have had the worst three fucking months in regards to technology. In three months i lost two cellphones and all documents on my laptop so i had to slowyly rewrite them.

If it's an consolation I've been ona 24/7 hangover cuz i just graduated! Peace out to high school haha

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 9**

Shizuru had followed the starting point guard to her mansion after the game, admiring how the girl looked on her motorcycle as she leaned to steer and lead an unknown, quieter, path to their destination.

Natsuki had dismissed the 'victory' party invitation and curtly told Shizuru she was going home, inviting Shizuru to come with her.

There was something different between them, Shizuru felt. She only realised what she had lost with Natsuki when Natsuki was gone. She was glad she realised it but still upset with herself for being so careless about their relationship.

She turned off her engine and walked up to the front door where Natsuki was pressing in her house code.

They were silent. It wasn't awkward, but something about Natsuki seemed a little off.

When they entered Natsuki hurried to disarm her alarm system and Shizuru was excitedly greeted by Duran, the bubbling trouble-maker who followed her way further into the house.

She nuzzled her nose into Duran's fur, finding a bit of comfort for her nerves as she sat down on one of the plain leather couches.

"I had a dog named Duran before," Natsuki said quietly.

Shizuru turned her head up to meet Natsuki's glowing eyes.

Shizuru raised her eyebrows in confusion, wondering where Natsuki was going with this...

"Nat-"

"He died with my parents." Natsuki cut her off and walked closer, her eyes shifted to her feet and she chewed on her lower lip.

Shizuru was caught off guard; she thought they were to discuss their relationship... not Natsuki's past...

Yet, she started to feel sympathy for the girl, she wanted to make Natsuki smile again... she wanted to make Natsuki be happy and forget all her pain.

"How did they die?" She asked gently, reaching out and taking Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki flushed at her gesture, something Shizuru still failed to comprehend because they had done much more than hold hands, and gently squeezed her hand.

"Car accident..."

They were silent for a few moments, simply holding hands and Shizuru started to move her thumb along Natsuki's knuckles slowly for comfort.

"Shizuru, I love you."

Shizuru had been staring at their hands and the sudden declaration made her cheeks feel hot and her breath hitch in her throat.

"I don't..." Natsuki's voice died out.

The next thing Natsuki did caught Shizuru even more by surprise, for when she looked up Natsuki had dropped to her knees and her eyes had water in them as her grip tightened desperately around Shizuru's own hand.

"I don't know what you want," she tentatively raised her other hand to touch Shizuru's cheek but pulled it back as if she was stepping over boundaries, "but I..."

Shizuru moved forward and kissed her before another heart-confused word could escape those sugary lips.

She pulled away slowly and then placed a soft kiss to Natsuki's cheek before smiling at the girl.

"I love you too, Natsuki."

()()()()

Nothing could beat this feeling.

Not the first time she drove a motorcycle, nor her first Garderobe pay check.

This feeling, this euphoria, this naked body sleeping quietly next to her after one intense session of passionate... caressing... (Natsuki flushed at the memory of the not-so-innocent _caresses_), this love she discovered was truly a beautiful one.

She yawned a little, noticing how it was almost lunch time. Usually after their sexual rendezvous Shizuru would be the first to wake but the executive had clearly exhausted herself for a while and deserved the sleep-in.

Natsuki grinned and let out a happy sigh, lying on her back and not even bothering to hide her content face. Her hands cradled the back of her head and she simply stared at the ceiling, hearing the echo of Shizuru's 'I love you' in her mind from the previous night.

When she turned her head back to look at her slumbering lover she flushed brightly because Shizuru had an eyebrow raised at her with a smug smile and amused eyes obviously having been watching her small show of extreme happiness.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki stuttered since she had assumed the girl was asleep.

"Hmmm?" Shizuru hummed with a teasing edge before giggling and rolling onto Natsuki's body, feeling the warmth of her blush. "Natsuki is awfully happy this morning, I wonder why?"

"That-I, I mean... you! Love!" Natsuki sputtered nonsense, her brain completely losing function when Shizuru rested her chin just above her breasts and traced a finger up her neck and over her lips.

Shizuru really did find Natsuki too cute and much too endearing.

She then lifted her chin up and moved her body up as well until her nose brushed with Natsuki's red one where she giggled and fluttered her lashes as Natsuki went into another daze.

She couldn't help but flush herself at the sight of Natsuki's glazed eyes, sighing in happiness herself as Natsuki's right hand came up to gently stroke her cheek and tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Na-tsu-ki," she murmured, still teasing the poor girl by brushing their lips and not connecting them until she decided she was also teasing herself as temptation grew.

She pressed their lips together and bit Natsuki's lower lip before travelling down her neck.

Natsuki then decided that she was wrong about her previous feeling being the best ever, because now she was more than sure that with Shizuru there would be too many times that would feel like the best feeling in the world and there was no fucking way she would ever be able to choose between them.

No fucking way.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N** Finally, my great reviewers, the closure you have all been waiting for on this story. Short, sweet, and hopefully not a cliché 'happy ending' to a love story.

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 10**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"

"Natsuki, what are you doing?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki let out a squeak and Shizuru watched as her girlfriend fell, face first, onto the hardwood floor.

"Natsuki!" she gasped and dashed forward, her mother trailing behind her.

"M'okay," Natsuki mumbled, and sat on her butt, a strange giggle coming out of her mouth. "You look funny."

Shizuru and her mother exchanged strange glances and then Shizuru's face turned to a frown.

"Don't you have basketball practice right now? What are you doing here?"

"Basketball is a funny word," Natsuki giggled.

Kaaya raised an eyebrow, feeling a little... creeped. "Natsuki-chan, why are you dressed like a catholic priest?"

Natsuki frowned, "why are you dressed like Shizuru's mother?"

Something was clearly not right with her.

Shizuru looked around her large bedroom. Natsuki had spent the night last night, but had said she had practice early that morning. Shizuru and her mother had dropped by to pick up some lunch and heard noises, only to find Natsuki dressed in a black scarf with a white paper to look like a priest, reciting wedding vows and...

"Did you drink anything in the fridge?" Shizuru asked, feeling apprehensive. The fridge had alcohol so logically Natsuki must have had some.

Natsuki groaned, "I don't feel so good."

"Come on," Shizuru glared at her mother when her mother snickered. "Let's get you to the bathroom."

"But I'm marrying the brownies."

Shizuru felt her jaw drop, her eyes seeing a plate of brownies to the left in front of her full length mirror and another half eaten brownie on _the floor_ of her room to the right.

Marrying... brownies?

"You were eating in the bedroom, _again_?"

She backed away from Natsuki and crossed her arms in slight anger.

Natsuki pouted, "My tummy hurts."

"Natsuki! How many times have I told you-"

"I think I need another juice, my head feels dizzy," Natsuki fell onto her back and mumbled before shutting her eyes.

"Juice?" Shizuru started to feel irritated with her girlfriend, "what juice? I only have..."

Her eyes widened and she darted over to the mini fridge in her room, staring at the once twenty even bottles of vodka coolers, now in the garbage bin to the left.

Her anger increased a bit more.

"Natsuki, you recycle these bottles! You don't just throw them in the garbage, honestly," She heard a groan and her mood did another one-eighty degrees and she went back to her drunken girlfriend.

"Shizuzuzuzuuuuuu, my face hurtssssh" Natsuki wrinkled her nose and stretched her arms out.

Shizuru leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It was one in the afternoon and Natsuki managed to get shitfaced drunk in the most adorable way possible. _Only Natsuki._

"Poor baby," Shizuru mumbled and sat down cross-legged next to her currently sloth of a girlfriend.

She giggled when Natsuki grabbed her and snuggled her head into Shizuru's lap, humming a song.

"I think I'll go now," Kaaya Fujino felt her cheeks flush at the sight and coughed awkwardly.

"Wait mother," Shizuru beckoned her, not seeming to mind that Natsuki was... nibbling her shirt and mumbling about brownies. "Can you take those bottles from the garbage bin and put them in recycling downstairs?"

()()()()

"I got a third of my pay check this month taken away," Natsuki adjusted the ice pack to her head and idly played with Shizuru's toes.

Shizuru smiled, her fingers tapping at the keys of her laptop.

"No disciplinary action?" She teased.

"No," Natsuki muttered, "it's not like they can risk pissing me off when I make them money."

Shizuru stopped typing and fixed Natsuki with a stare.

"I hope Natsuki is not letting her title of 'star player' get to her head."

Natsuki flushed, "no! That's just the truth."

"Right," Shizuru closed her laptop and put it on the coffee table nearby, wiggling her toes and lifting a foot up to Natsuki's face. "I'm Natsuki, I'm the best player. I can do whatever I want," she mocked in a high-pitched and very annoying voice.

"Oi!" Natsuki slapped her foot down, "at least I'm not Fujino with smelly toes! And I don't sound like that. My voice is way too smooth."

Shizuru gasped in mock-hurt, "My toes are not smelly! I just had my pedicure this afternoon."

"You should complain to whoever did it then!" Natsuki grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"Says the girl who smells of basketball sweat even when she skips practice to get drunk and hold a wedding for chocolate brownies," Shizuru laughed as Natsuki's cheeks turned red form embarrassment.

"Not a word, Fujino!" Natsuki pointed a finger at her.

"Well then, Natsuki must admit she finds my feet to be the sexiest of them all."

Natsuki moved the ice pack again, "fine. Your feet are the sexiest feet I have ever been forced to say are sexy!"

Shizuru laughed, "Ara, so Natsuki has been forced to say feet are sexy often? Such a strange girl."

"Idiot," Natsuki smiled as Shizuru continued to giggle.

()()()()

"Hajawa-han, good to see you again."

"You too Fujino-san, and Kuga-san."

Natsuki and Shizuru sat down in Ken's office. They had gotten a call from him saying they had to come see him concerning their annulment.

"Well I called you both here to tell you that there was a mix-up with the annulment papers last year and it has only recently been brought to my... attention that the _problem_ was never exactly fixed."

Natsuki blinked in confusion and Shizuru voiced it.

"What do you mean?"

"Er, well, legally you're both still married and the papers were sent to court in mix-up with two people named 'Fujaka' and 'Kugana.' Now, since the time has lapsed over a year and the marriage has been intact that whole time, as well as your relationship very publicly known since then... the head court office has wrote back to me saying that the marriage will remain completely confidential to the public, but no annulment can be made because you both have court claims of marital dispute and alcohol or not the marriage certificate was completely legal. You both must either divorce, which will be eventually known to the public, or you can stay married and then still have a wedding ceremony done whenever you both wish."

Natsuki turned bright red cheeks to Shizuru who stared at her hand with the tight silver band still mocking her to this very day.

She had this inkling in her mind tell her that this was fate.

She turned her eyes up to Natsuki's and smiled.

"No need to worry Hajawa-han, Natsuki and I will stay married."

()()()

**So there you guys have it, this story was a wild ride and always made me smile when i thought about it or wrote it. The idea to have the annulment thought to happen but end having legal problems had been with me from the beginning, in case you were wondering, but the natsuki geting drunk thing had not. I thought about how i could have some fluff in this chapter without being too corny, and writing the first few chapters with shizuru and natsuki drunk had been a real joy, so why not end it with a drunk natsuki marrying brownies? Thats pretty foreshadowing lol. except would you see Natsuki as the half-eaten brownie or Shizuru? Who would get to be the plate? Lol, yes, my mind is strange.**

**lol, anyways, i might be prone to spitting out something like an epilogue for this story or maybe even 'the drunk chronicles' or something hehee**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
